les démons du je
by lillysatine
Summary: Jim est confronté à un meurtre avec un étrange tatouage concernant Simon tandis qu'il lutte contre ses sentiments pour Blair.Slash JimBlair


_**LES DEMONS DU JE**_

_**1.**_

-Rends-toi, Mark, tu es fait comme un rat, hurlai-je dans le haut-parleur.

De la sueur perlait sur mon front et glissait le long de mes tempes. Je l'essuyai promptement du revers de la manche de ma veste, bousculant légèrement la visière de ma casquette. Mes hommes attendaient le signal. Je n'avais qu'un seul geste à faire. Pourtant, quelque chose me retenait. Ce n'était pas de la peur… Je décrochai le micro.

-Unité neuf ? Ici, unité treize.

-Unité neuf, je t'écoute Jim, grésilla une voix.

-Je veux encore essayer de lui parler. J'ai besoin que tu me couvres.

-Jim, c'est trop dangereux. Tu as déjà essayé durant toute la matinée. On ne peut plus attendre.

-Fais-moi confiance. Je dois lui parler. Sans téléphone interposé.

-Je suppose qu'il est vain d'essayer de te dissuader…

-Tu as tout compris.

-Je te donne dix minutes à compter du moment où tu auras franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Si je ne te vois pas revenir, c'est moi qui donnerais l'assaut.

-Ça marche.

-Place-toi à proximité de la fenêtre. Comme ça, nous pourrons voir exactement ce qu'il se passe et intervenir plus vite en cas de pépin.

-Très bien, Simon.

Un éconduit avait pris en otages des innocents pour essayer de s'attirer l'amour d'une femme… Les enlèvements de ce genre étaient relativement fréquents dans une grande ville comme Cascade. Même si l'auteur du rapt était une véritable bombe humaine. Ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était une petite voix, celle qui me guidait depuis quelques années déjà.

Je quittai mon poste d'observation et lançai un regard en direction de l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. Puis, je composai le numéro de téléphone de la chambre numéro vingt-cinq de l'hôtel Bellevue.

-Mark ? Je veux te parler. Laisse-moi entrer.

Un des rideaux bougea légèrement. Je pouvais voir le visage de celui qui maintenait en otage ma petite voix. Depuis deux heures, j'essayais de combattre cette haine qui montait en moi. Il me fallait beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas craquer et le descendre d'ici même. Mais, je devrais justifier ce geste. Or, personne ne comprendrait. Qui était capable d'abattre un homme, tapi derrière un rideau, au premier étage d'un immeuble situé à plus de cinquante mètres ? Personne. Sauf moi… Je continuai donc d'avancer.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas me tuer. Mais, si tu me tues, je vous tuerais tous !

La voix de Mark Smith était hésitante et tremblante. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Quand l'homme avait peur, son instinct animal reprenait le dessus. Et un animal traqué, même blessé, se défendait avec la rage du désespoir, allant même jusqu'à tuer.

J'essayais de me rassurer en pensant au courage de celui qui avait su détruire tant de mes démons. Mais, je ne voyais que son visage aux traits enfantins. Un gamin ne pouvait que paniquer dans de telles circonstances. Mon ouïe tentait de percevoir un souffle ou un battement de cœur familier.

-Tu es armé ? me demanda Mark avec intérêt.

Il semblait excité à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu préparer une arme pour le tuer. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était enfin pris au sérieux. Un représentant de l'ordre se déplaçait pour lui, avec toute la cavalerie à ses côtés. Pour un tel minable, cela devait être une grande première.

-Oui. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Autant continuer à lui faire croire qu'il était le maître du jeu. Mark haletait de plaisir.

-Je veux bien t'autoriser à me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Pour cela, tu dois te débarrasser de ton arme.

Je mis ma main droite dans ma veste et saisit le Glock dix-sept que j'avais confisqué quelques heures auparavant à une vieille dame souhaitant corriger le pickpocket qui lui avait volé son sac à main. Je déposai l'arme à mes pieds en signe de soumission.

-Très bien, Ellison. Tu peux monter.

Je commençai à gravir les marches du perron.

-Attends ! cria Mark.

Automatiquement, je m'arrêtai. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus peur qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie. Impossible. À cette distance, le commun des mortels ne pouvait distinguer un Glock d'un Smith et Weston.

-Montre-moi ta plaque, ordonna-t-il.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement et brandis ma plaque en direction de la fenêtre du premier. Le rideau s'écarta, laissant à nouveau apparaître le visage de mon interlocuteur. Celui-ci était écarlate. Quelque part, je me sentais rassuré : Mark était tout aussi nerveux que moi. J'avais cependant un net avantage en la matière : la couleur de mon visage ne laissait rien dévoiler de mon état. Par contre, mon regard devait être plus sombre et plus tranchant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le rideau tomba. Je maintenais le téléphone collé à mon oreille, attendant la prochaine instruction et songeant au danger que je courais. Mark avait mis au point une douzaine de bombes artisanales et en avait recouvert son torse. Dans sa main se trouvait le détonateur.

Mon trois cent-cinquante-sept Magnum ne servirait à rien. J'avais seulement dix minutes pour tenter de raisonner un fou. Ce que je faisais était suicidaire. Mais, si je devais mourir, autant que cela serve à quelque chose et surtout à quelqu'un.

-Monte. Je t'attends.

Je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée du petit hôtel, puis me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Tout était vide et silencieux. L'ensemble du personnel et de la clientèle était entassé dans la chambre numéro vingt-quatre. Nous avions tenté de rentrer en contact avec eux. Mais, Mark avait bien préparé son plan. Impossible de communiquer avec la chambre numéro vingt-quatre sans passer par lui à cause d'un système assez sophistiqué d'interception des liaisons téléphoniques, entièrement élaboré par ses soins. Malheureusement, ce que nous n'avions su deviner était qu'il avait également détourné les caméras de vidéosurveillance de l'hôtel.

Et à cause de cette erreur, Blair s'était fait prendre. Au départ, je n'appréciais déjà pas beaucoup l'idée qu'il se fasse passer pour un plombier. Nous avions assez d'hommes disponibles pour ce genre de missions. J'aurais très bien pu y aller moi-même. Bon, d'accord, Mark me connaissait déjà. Mais, un peu de maquillage, une perruque et le tour était joué. Il a cependant fallu que Blair insiste et que Simon accepte. Et moi, pourquoi personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis ? En plus, est-ce que Blair avait vraiment une tête de plombier ?

Mes pensées s'interrompirent. Je me trouvai en face de la chambre numéro vingt-cinq. L'heure de la dernière chance était arrivée. Je jetai un dernier regard à ma montre : il ne me restait plus que huit minutes pour « désamorcer » Mark.

-Ellison ? fit Mark de l'autre côté de la porte.

-En personne.

-Tu viens pour moi ou pour le faux plombier ?

-Pour toi, bien entendu.

-Cela tombe bien. Parce que je crois qu'il ne sera plus d'une grande utilité.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Mon ouïe ! Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon ouïe. Cette ordure avait gardé Blair avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué…

Tout commençait à se mélanger dans ma tête. Les bruits, les odeurs, la lumière… Je devais me concentrer. Là ! Ce son sourd… C'était le pouls de Blair !

-Crois-tu vraiment que la voie que tu as choisie soit la solution idéale ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Penses-tu qu'en te supprimant et en assassinant des inconnus, tu réussiras à gagner son amour ?

-Elle souffrira autant que moi, et ce sera bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à m'abandonner… Je l'aime…

Mark se mit à sangloter. Je pouvais nettement sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Il devait être tout près de la porte. Quelques centimètres nous séparaient à présent.

-Mark, écoute-moi. Si tu meurs, elle aura beaucoup de chagrin, mais ne pourra plus jamais t'aimer à nouveau. Pourtant, ce que tu veux, c'est son amour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle ne m'aime pas, sinon elle serait venue.

-C'est parce qu'elle a peur. Elle ne te reconnaît pas…

-Tu crois ?

Les secondes défilaient dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression d'être un psychiatre de pacotille prêt à raconter n'importe quoi, du moment que ce que je disais correspondait à ce que mon « client » voulait entendre. Le problème était que, contrairement à un psychiatre, il ne s'agissait pas de gagner du temps. Je devais conclure, et vite. Simon n'attendrait pas.

-Je peux entrer ? hasardai-je.

-C'est bien ce que nous avions convenu au téléphone.

-En effet…

Je mis ma sur la poignée de la porte et me retins un instant de l'ouvrir. J'avais peur du spectacle qui m'attendait. Et si le cœur que j'entendais battre n'était pas celui de mon guide, mais celui de Mark ? Impossible. Je pouvais reconnaître ce son parmi tant d'autres… Mais, alors, pourquoi n'entendais-je que les pulsations du cœur de Blair et pas celles de Mark ?

Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir la porte. La lumière du jour m'aveugla. Je fermai les yeux et me forçai à les rouvrir. Une forme humaine se dressait devant moi. Impossible de bouger. Mes membres étaient comme paralysés. J'essayai d'articuler un mot… Mark s'était encore rapproché. Je ne le voyais pas vraiment… Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je tentai de reculer…

-Eh Jim !

-Ne m'approche pas !

-Calme-toi, tout va bien.

J'arrivais enfin à distinguer les traits du visage de Mark. Il avait l'air d'être assez jeune. Ses yeux étaient clairs, peut-être bleus. Toujours plus près de moi, je sentais désormais le souffle de Mark contre mon front. Quelque chose me chatouilla le visage. Avant même que je puisse lever mon bras, la sensation disparut. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la lumière. Mark s'était éloigné. Je le cherchais dans la pièce. Il était de dos, regardant par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. Je connaissais cette silhouette. Un frisson parcourut mon dos…

-Blair ? Où est Blair ? Réponds-moi.

-Je suis là.

Mark se retourna. Je ravalais péniblement ma salive. Il avait le visage de Blair. Je pensais à Simon. D'ici quelques secondes, il serait là. Mark se rapprocha de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la tapota amicalement.

-Jim, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien.

-Où est Blair ?

-Je suis là.

-Quoi ?

C'était bien Blair qui me parlait. Je me frottais vigoureusement les yeux.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je reconnaissais enfin le mobilier de ma chambre à coucher. La lumière qui m'aveuglait était celle du soleil. Je grimaçai. Blair s'assit à côté de moi sur le bord du lit.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, balbutiai-je en essayant de me redresser.

Mon corps était particulièrement douloureux et engourdi. Un peu comme ma tête. Blair me regardait affectueusement. J'évitai ses yeux.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Un peu plus de huit heures.

-Quoi ?

-Attends, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as bien le droit de te reposer après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Cette prise d'otages…

Je lui jetai un regard sombre. Le rêve continuait-il ? Blair s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. De nombreux plis barraient son front d'habitude si lisse. Il paraissait du coup plus âgé. Cette impression disparut rapidement. Alors que les souvenirs de la veille revenaient à ma mémoire, je dégageai les draps qui recouvraient mes jambes et me levai. Blair rougit. Surpris, j'éclatai de rire : j'étais nu comme un ver !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois mes jolies petites fesses musclées !

-Euh, non… me répondit-il en détournant la tête.

Il était manifestement gêné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Depuis le temps que lui et moi partagions le même toit, et surtout la même douche ! J'empoignai ma couverture et m'en drapai. Le contact entre la laine et l'épiderme de mon ventre était si désagréable que je me dépêchai de gagner la salle de bains pour y mettre un terme. Un peu vexé par la réaction inattendue de Blair, je lui claquai la porte au nez alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose.

J'ouvris le robinet puis regardai en face de moi. Le visage que me reflétait la glace du miroir était froissé et fatigué, un peu comme mes esprits. Je m'aspergeai d'eau froide. Tout devint soudain nettement plus clair. Nous étions le mercredi vingt-trois décembre. La montre murale affichait huit heures dix-sept. J'étais en retard. Mon chef, le capitaine de la police criminelle de Cascade Simon Banks devait déjà préparer un de ces sermons dont lui seul avait le secret.

Blair Sandburg, mon colocataire, partenaire, ami et accessoirement nounou, boudait derrière la porte de la salle de bains ou préparait mon petit-déjeuner. Moi, l'inspecteur James Ellison, j'entrai dans la cabine de douche en me remémorant la prise d'otages de la veille.

Un drogué à la recherche d'argent pour se payer sa dose de cocaïne quotidienne, avait dévalisé une station-service à la sortie de Cascade. Il était armé et vraiment en manque. Les choses avaient dégénéré et il s'était improvisé preneur d'otages. L'intervention avait eu lieu assez rapidement, si bien que le pire fut évité de justesse. J'avais supervisé le déroulement des opérations en essayant de maintenir le plus longtemps possible le contact avec ce paumé. Je fermai le robinet de la douche et saisit mon peignoir. Je détestais vraiment les prises d'otages.

Lorsque je lui avais passé les menottes, une douloureuse idée m'était venue à l'esprit. Ce gamin avait une vingtaine d'années, vingt-six si je me souvenais bien. Il travaillait dans une imprimerie et s'appelait Kevin… Enfin, peu importait. Le plus frappant, c'était sa ressemblance avec Blair. Sa jeunesse du visage et de l'allure en général, ses longs cheveux bouclés et surtout, son regard de gamin prêt à dévorer le monde comme pour mieux le comprendre… Un moment, je crus que c'était Blair et faillis le libérer si je ne m'étais pas ressaisi.

Ma réaction était sans doute due au stress et à la fatigue. Je savais que ce n'était pas Blair qui, de surcroît, transpirait l'honnêteté et la probité. La seule drogue à laquelle il ait jamais touché devait être l'algue marine ! Cette image restait cependant gravée en moi. Je voudrais ne jamais me trouver dans une pareille position. Cette simple perspective m'avait tant secoué que mes rêves s'en étaient faits le relais.

Dans de telles circonstances, comment devrais-je réagir ? Mon rêve s'était interrompu au même point que ma réflexion. Je ne trouvais pas de solution. Trancher entre Blair et mon métier, cela revenait à choisir entre mon cœur et ma tête. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, je n'en sortirais pas indemne.

Alors que je me rasai, ma main trembla et je dérapai. La lame trancha légèrement la peau de ma joue. De fines gouttelettes de sang apparurent le long de la coupure. Je cherchai un morceau de coton et de l'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. L'armoire à pharmacie n'en contenait pas. Ou du moins, je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais. Je vérifiais que ma tenue était décente avant de trouver Blair.

Il avait revêtu un tablier à grands carreaux rouges et préparait je ne sais quelle recette. En tout cas, l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisinière me fit monter l'eau à la bouche. J'avais une faim de loup ! Blair se dandinait en fredonnant un air de musique italienne. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. La scène était touchante. Il sentit ma présence et interrompit son petit spectacle.

-Jim, ce n'est pas encore cuit. Tu vas être content, je t'ai préparé des crêpes… Oh, mais tu es blessé !

-Oui, et je suis venu te demander de m'aider à trouver de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie !

Blair abandonna cuiller en bois et tablier pour se consacrer à ma toute petite blessure. Je le sentis tressaillir de plaisir lorsqu'il passa ses mains contre ma joue. Je restai impassible et contemplai la couleur du plafond. Il s'occupa de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son fils. Pendant un court instant, une vague de bien-être et de plénitude m'envahit. Je sentais comme une douce chaleur au fond de ma poitrine. Mais, de peur de me laisser emporter par des sentiments oubliés, je m'écartai violemment de Blair.

-Eh, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! Ce n'est qu'une coupure de rien du tout… J'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis, Simon nous attend…

Blair avait été frappé par ma cruauté. Je sentais bien que ma réaction abrupte lui avait fait de la peine. Il retourna à la cuisine d'un pas lourd. Et voilà que j'essayais de me justifier, d'atténuer le tranchant des premiers mots par des phrases anodines. En fait, à mon tour, je voulais le soigner pour guérir la blessure que j'avais faite à son cœur.

Je me sentais tellement bien quand il était tout près de moi… J'aurais tant voulu le remercier, mais les mots me manquaient. J'avais peur de rouvrir une vieille cicatrice… Et puis, qui me disait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas à son tour ? Mais, qu'est-ce que je racontais…

Je me dirigeai vers une fenêtre et observai le va-et-vient de Prospect Avenue. Le réveillon de Noël avait lieu demain soir. Les passants marchaient à vive allure, portant dans leurs bras d'encombrants paquets colorés. Les commerçants étaient débordés et s'agitaient dans leurs boutiques. Les vitrines étaient décorées de nombreuses guirlandes électriques et de joufflus Pères Noël hilares. Quelque part, cet ensemble d'individus pressés et de décorations en surnombre me faisait penser à une gigantesque scène de théâtre. La nature s'en était mêlé, apportant une dernière touche à cette ambiance : la neige tombait à gros flocons sur les bonnets de laine de ces comédiens de Noël.

Le spectacle aurait pu être presque parfait. Mais, je n'aimais pas les fêtes de fin d'année. Les souvenirs de mon enfance ne faisaient que raviver mon dégoût de tant d'hypocrisie. Pourtant, pour Blair, je voulais réapprendre à apprécier ces fêtes. Tous les enfants adoraient Noël. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie et d'excitation à l'idée de froisser entre leurs petites mains le papier qui recouvrait un jouet tant attendu. Et les desserts particuliers, les chants, les lumières, sans oublier le célèbre sapin ! Et bien, pour Blair, c'était pareil.

-Jim ? Tu viens ? C'est prêt !

-J'arrive.

Je m'installai en face de Blair. Une immense pile de crêpes nous séparaient. Je me servis, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'odeur alléchante. Blair en fit de même, sa main effleurant la mienne. J'observai sa réaction. Il se leva, prétextant avoir oublié le sucre. Je remarquai que le sucre était déjà sur la table et le lui dis.

-Euh, oui… Ah ! Ce que je peux être bête !

-Grand chef, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

Je pensais connaître la réponse. Mais, je n'étais pas plus prêt que lui à voir la vérité en face. Blair gardait le silence.

-Tes crêpes sont délicieuses ! Vraiment.

-Tant mieux.

-Je crois que Simon va m'étriper. Tu as vu l'heure ?

-On ira dès que la pile de crêpes aura disparu.

-J'ai déjà connu des ordres plus désagréables, remarquai-je en riant.

La sonnerie du téléphone vint nous interrompre. Je maudis intérieurement l'auteur du coup de fil. Blair décrocha, répondit quelques mots et me tendit silencieusement le combiné. J'aurais pu parier que c'était Simon.

-Bonjour, Simon.

-Salut Jim ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu t'excuses maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

-Je sais que tu avais pris ta matinée…

Interloqué, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de Blair. Il avait l'air inquiet. Pendant que je prenais ma douche, il m'avait semblé entendre la sonnerie du téléphone. Mes pensées et le savon qui me bouchait les oreilles avaient réussi à détourner mon attention. Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre ma matinée. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Blair avait pris son temps pour me réveiller et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il devait avoir tout prévu depuis la veille.

-Oui, et si j'ai pris ma matinée, c'est que je le mérite, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ne sois pas injuste.

-Après-demain c'est Noël, figure-toi. J'avais prévu de faire quelques emplettes.

Le visage de Blair s'était éclairé. Il replaça une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille et me sourit. Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice.

-Oui, oui… Je suis désolé. Mais, tout cela devra attendre.

-Au moins, ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que discuter ne sert à rien. Tu me revaudras ça, Simon.

-Je te donne trente minutes pour venir dans mon bureau. Demande à Sandburg de t'accompagner.

Je raccrochai en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération. La pile de crêpes devrait attendre. Par contre, il était hors de question de quitter le loft l'estomac vide. Je fis signe à Blair de continuer à manger.

-Tu n'es pas fâché pour ce que j'ai dit à Simon ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu es mon ami. C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi. Même si ton initiative n'est pas couronnée de succès.

-Sais-tu exactement pourquoi il t'a appelé ?

-Non. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que tu viens avec moi.

_**2.**_

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du bureau de Simon, ce dernier était en train de téléphoner. La conversation avait pris un tournant orageux. Il raccrocha bruyamment puis se tourna vers nous.

-Merci d'être là les gars, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin.

-C'était qui ? demandai-je prudemment.

-Un emmerdeur. Depuis ce matin, cela n'arrête pas. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veut.

-Du calme, Simon. Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?

-Asseyez-vous, parce que cela va être long.

Blair s'assit en face de Simon tandis que je m'adossai les bras croisés contre la porte. Simon gesticulait dans tous les sens. À n'en pas douter, ce qu'il avait à nous dire devait être important.

-Jim, tu te souviens de l'affaire Helmut ?

-Ce touriste germanique qui s'est fait descendre le mois dernier ?

Son nom de famille était imprononçable, c'est pourquoi nous n'avions retenu que son prénom.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Je croyais que cette affaire ne nous concernait plus. Les gars du FBI ont été suffisamment clairs à ce sujet.

Je me souvenais de la mémorable empoignade que j'avais eue avec l'un d'entre eux. Je pensais alors avoir affaire à un de ces maudits journalistes en quête de sensation. Heureusement que Blair m'avait sauvé la mise. Un peu plus, et je me serais retrouvé à la circulation !

-En effet, le dossier n'était pas de notre ressort à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, cela pourrait changer…

-Pourquoi ?

-Le légiste a trouvé un étrange tatouage sur le corps du cadavre.

-C'était quoi ?

-Quelques mots qui disaient : « Capitaine Simon Banks : c'est bientôt ton tour de passer à la banque ».

-Étrange en effet.

-Et ce n'est pas le premier cas.

-Comment cela ?

-C'est la troisième victime découverte portant un tel tatouage en l'espace d'un mois. Ces morts ont tous été trouvés dans l'État de Washington. Apparemment, de tels assassinats ont également été commis en Europe. En France, plus précisément. Interpol est aussi de la partie.

-Ah ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les gars du FBI étaient sur les lieux du crime… Par contre, comment ont-ils fait pour intervenir aussi rapidement ? Nos services n'ont même pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir de l'existence de ce tatouage !

-Quelqu'un a dû les renseigner…

-Et, c'est seulement maintenant que tu es mis au courant ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

-Je vais bénéficier d'une protection particulière. Mon fils est parti chez sa mère. Oh, Jim, tout est allé très vite ! À huit heures ce matin, deux agents du FBI m'attendaient ici, dans mon bureau. Ils m'ont raconté brièvement les faits. Si je ne faisais pas partie de la police, je crois qu'ils auraient été encore plus succincts… C'est la première fois que je me sens à ce point menacé. J'ai déjà été suspecté. J'ai plusieurs fois failli mourir. Mais, là, un fou est après moi. Avec le FBI…

Simon ne faisait pas confiance aux Fédéraux. Je me souvenais de nombre de remarques assez croustillantes à ce sujet. Avec cette histoire, on pouvait le comprendre sans mal.

Je devinai pourquoi Simon m'avait appelé. Il avait besoin de mon aide. Mais, il ne semblait pas pressé de formuler sa demande.

-Que veux-tu exactement de moi, Simon ?

-J'aimerais être tenu au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête… Elle me concerne de près ! Je ne veux pas attendre de lire la presse pour connaître l'identité de la prochaine victime… Tu comprends, Jim, si des gens meurent à cause de moi, je veux savoir pourquoi ! Et puis, attendre son tour sans rien faire n'a rien de très réjouissant, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si je comprends bien, tu voudrais que je pactise avec le FBI pour qu'il me confie le dossier. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas que l'on marche sur ses plates-bandes.

-Il ne s'agit pas de marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Ce que je te demande c'est une collaboration avec le FBI.

Je ne détectai aucune mise en scène de sa part pour me décider en sa faveur. Simon gardait la dignité et la droiture qui le caractérisaient habituellement, alors que dans sa tête, rien ne devait plus être très clair. J'enviais sa capacité à rester maître de ses émotions, du moins en public. Il ne m'implorait pas. Si je refusais, il ne me supplierait pas non plus. Simon me donnait simplement les données du problème : il était seul.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

Je n'avais encore jamais collaboré avec le Bureau Fédéral. Plus exactement, l'occasion ne s'était encore jamais présentée. J'étais pour ainsi dire assez curieux et même enthousiaste malgré les nombreuses réticences de Simon, parce que le FBI disposait de moyens logistiques, financiers et humains que nous n'aurions jamais.

-Bien sûr, sinon, les gars du FBI ne m'en auraient pas parlé… « Nous faisons partie d'une grande et même famille », m'ont-ils dit…

-Quand ça les arrange…

En fait, j'avais déjà pris ma décision depuis un bon moment. Je n'avais même pas hésité un seul instant. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je pris quelques minutes avant de faire connaître ma réponse. J'aiderai Simon. Mais, je lui en voulais d'avoir dérangé les projets de Blair. Ces dernières semaines, nous avions passé très peu de temps ensemble. Ce matin aurait dû nous appartenir.

-Jim, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tout seul, je n'y arriverai pas…

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

-Oui, répondit Simon d'un air soulagé.

Il savait que j'avais accepté son offre et que je ne lâcherai plus la main qu'il me tendait. De plus, cette faveur, il la connaissait déjà et ne me la refuserait pas plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ne m'avait-il pas demandé d'emmener Blair à cet entretien ?

-Je veux que Sandburg m'accompagne… fis-je d'une voix involontairement sévère.

La montagne qui accouche d'une souris… Voilà ce que je pensais de moi. N'arriverais-je donc jamais à exprimer clairement mes sentiments ? Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'une question d'orgueil. Ce n'était quand-même pas comme si j'avais rampé devant lui ! Il n'y avait aucune humiliation à avouer que j'avais besoin de la présence de Blair… Qui plus est, pour mener une enquête de police !

-Je pense que le FBI ne fera aucune objection… constata Simon. Mais, êtes-vous d'accord, Sandburg ?

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider.

-Très bien. Je vais appeler le numéro que les deux agents m'ont donné. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Dès que j'aurai leur accord, je vous contacterai. Avez-vous encore des questions ?

-Non, aucune.

-En fait, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette affaire ne nous prendra pas trop de temps. J'aimerais bien passer des fêtes de fin d'année tranquille. J'espère que d'ici là…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Simon. Tout ira bien…

En réalité, je ne voyais pas très bien comment cette enquête pourrait être bouclée aussi rapidement. La réalité était bien différente de ce qui se passait dans les romans policiers ou pire encore, dans les séries télé. En l'espace de quelques minutes, un crime avait lieu, un justicier à l'allure de bellâtre élucidait l'enquête, et le vilain assassin était placé derrière les barreaux ! Or, mon quotidien ne ressemblait en rien à celui-ci…

En l'espèce, nous avions affaire à un cinglé, autrement dit, dans le langage des profileurs, à un tueur en série. Sa signature était un tatouage laissé sur l'épaule de ses victimes. Et ce tatouage ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Simon… Voilà les faits. C'était bien maigre pour un début. Le dossier complet reposait dans les classeurs du FBI. Et ce dernier ne semblait guère avancé. Comment réussirions-nous à faire mieux que lui en à peine quarante-huit heures ?

Je quittai le bureau de Simon, précédé de Blair. Puisque nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la réponse du FBI, autant avancer un peu dans la paperasserie. Mais, mon esprit était déjà ailleurs. Je reposai mon crayon, évaluant rapidement le travail à faire. Résigné, je saisis la pile de documents administratifs et la déposai sur le bureau de Brown qui venait de partir. Puis, je demandai à Blair s'il voulait me suivre. Comme il acquiesça, nous quittâmes les locaux de la police criminelle.

Blair m'inquiétait un peu. C'était un garçon d'habitude très bavard. Son babillage pouvait parfois durer des heures. Il n'aimait pas le silence. Alors que moi, je ne pouvais vivre sans. Le silence me rassurait et me prouvait que j'existais encore. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être une sorte de récepteur : chaque son émis dans un périmètre plus ou moins grand selon ma concentration, échouait dans mes oreilles ! Pour moi, dire que « le silence est d'or » n'était pas une parole en l'air… Mais, je m'étais habitué à écouter d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Blair. Si bien, que son mutisme m'intriguait…

Blair n'avait pas aligné trois mots depuis notre entrevue avec Simon. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Blair parlait peu ces derniers temps, du moins en ma présence. Quelque chose le tracassait. Sinon, je ne comprenais plus rien… Une fois assis dans le pick-up, je décidais d'intervenir.

-Grand chef, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Ah ? Non, je t'assure, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter…

-Alors, pourquoi restes-tu muet comme une carpe ?

-Je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps…

-Tu dors mal ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

-Rien. Ce n'est rien du tout…

Blair ne savait pas mentir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à un tel point que j'interrompis notre petite conversation. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas me parler, il me faudrait trouver par moi-même l'origine de son mal-être.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans cet état, c'était il y a plusieurs mois… Je n'avais pas bien compris ce qui lui arrivait. Lauren, une jolie étudiante en droit qui faisait un stage à la criminelle en pinçait pour moi… J'avoue avoir également été charmé par ses regards à la dérobade. Ou bien avais-je été tout simplement flatté qu'une jeune fille jette son dévolu sur moi ?

De toute façon, il ne s'était rien passé, et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Blair si nous étions devenus plus proches… En fait, à l'époque, Blair ne me parlait presque plus, ânonnant simplement des banalités. Je croyais qu'il me boudait par jalousie… Il me semblait alors qu'il en pinçait aussi pour elle, et qu'il m'en voulait qu'elle m'ait choisi moi. J'avais été très déçu, car j'estimais notre amitié bien plus importante. Mais, à mieux y réfléchir, la réponse n'était peut-être pas aussi évidente…

Je n'avais pas immédiatement fait le lien entre Lauren et la mauvaise humeur de Blair. Ce fut Blair en personne qui me mit la puce à l'oreille, au détour d'une conversation banale. Les mots qu'il avait utilisés ne me revenaient pas exactement. En gros, Blair me parlait de ses sentiments possessifs… Tout n'était que double sens et non-dit. De toute façon, nous parlions très peu de nous-mêmes, de nos sentiments profonds. Par pudeur, je crois. Pour nous comprendre, il fallait donc parfois rechercher les sous-entendus…

-Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que le FBI ait pris autant de temps avant de prévenir Simon qu'il courait un réel danger ? Il n'y a quand même pas des dizaines de Capitaines Simon Banks ! me demanda Blair.

-Je ne sais pas. Le FBI pensait peut-être résoudre l'enquête assez rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il est dans l'impasse et ne tient pas à ce que Simon en fasse les frais. Je peux t'assurer que lorsque le FBI offre une protection à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour rien…

-À ton avis, qui peut en vouloir à Simon au point de l'assassiner ?

-Son ex-femme ? Non, je plaisante. Simon a quand même procédé à un bon nombre d'arrestations…

-Mais pourquoi ce tatouage « Capitaine Simon Banks : c'est bientôt ton tour de passer à la banque » ?

-Joli jeu de mots, en tout cas. Un peu trop cynique, tu ne trouves pas ? Toute blague à part, ceci démontre que l'auteur de ces crimes n'est pas illettré.

-Il a également voyagé puisque Simon a dit que de tels meurtres avaient été commis en France.

-Maintenant, la question est de savoir s'il est américain ou français. J'ai hâte de lire le contenu des dossiers concernant toute cette affaire…

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Blair.

J'aurais aimé prolonger cette discussion encore quelques minutes. Mais, Blair redevint silencieux, regardant défiler le paysage devant ses yeux pâles. Les rues étaient encombrées et je commençais à m'impatienter.

-Où vas-tu ?

-À l'endroit où nous avons découvert le corps d'Helmut.

En réalité, nous ne connaissions pas l'identité du cadavre que nous avions découvert sur un terrain vague, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Nous ne savions pas non plus qu'il s'agissait d'un touriste allemand. En effet, le cadavre n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur lui. Et le FBI était intervenu avant que nous ne puissions débuter nos investigations. En fait, ces maigres renseignements, nous les devions à la presse.

Si je me souvenais bien, c'était une vieille dame qui avait averti la police. Elle avait découvert Helmut en promenant son chien. Croyant d'abord que le malheureux s'était évanoui, victime d'un malaise, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait vu le sang coagulé sur son manteau, ainsi qu'un petit trou au niveau du cœur…

Helmut avait au moins soixante-dix ans. Il était chauve, gros et assez insignifiant dans l'ensemble. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un de sans histoire. Mais, comment pouvais-je en être sûr ? Ce qui m'avait marqué, c'était son visage qui ressemblait à de la pâte à modeler. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me rappeler d'autres détails, mais tout cela remontait à trop longtemps.

-Pourquoi veux-tu y retourner ? Tous les indices ont été ratissés par le FBI…

-Oui, je les vois bien ausculter chaque brin d'herbe à la recherche de dieu sait quoi… En fait, c'est idiot ce que je vais te dire… Mais, je me souviens d'une odeur…

-Quelle odeur ?

-Oh, il avait plein d'odeurs à cet endroit… Celle-ci, je l'ai distinguée parmi les autres parce qu'elle évoquait quelque chose d'apaisant en moi…

-Apaisant ?

-Oui, un peu comme l'odeur de ta peau…

Je prononçai ces mots en articulant avec soin chaque syllabe. J'attendais de voir la réaction de Blair. C'était une sorte de test.

-C'est-à-dire ? me demanda-t-il en baissant légèrement ses paupières.

La ligne de ses sourcils rejoignait celle de ses cils, formant une tache sombre au-dessus de ses yeux clairs. Le contraste entre cette ombre et la lumière de ses iris était saisissant. Tant d'émotions contenues semblaient émaner de lui à ce moment précis.

-Euh, je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer…

Voilà qu'il me renvoyait la balle. J'étais pris à mon propre piège… Il attendait une réponse précise et je ne savais plus quoi dire… Je me concentrais encore davantage sur ma conduite en évitant de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Mais, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de croiser une fois encore son regard mystérieux, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Malheureusement, je n'y trouvais pas ce que je cherchais et me repris.

-En fait, tu vois, cette odeur était apaisante parce qu'elle me rappelait des souvenirs agréables…

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

De quoi voulait-il exactement que je parle ? De cette odeur ou de l'odeur de sa peau ? Des souvenirs de mon enfance ou de nos instants de complicité ?

-Non. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas si important… J'avais juste envie de m'imprégner des lieux… répondis-je agacé.

Voilà que je recommençais à m'en prendre à lui ! En vérité, quand je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser mes sentiments, je me sentais comme agressé, et je devenais brutal. Tout allait très vite dans ma tête… Si seulement j'arrivais à m'excuser. Mais, c'était impossible… Comment Blair faisait-il pour me supporter ?

Nous étions arrivés dans la zone industrielle de Cascade. J'arrêtai le pick-up à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où Helmut avait été retrouvé. Tout n'était que désolation autour de nous. D'immenses volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient des cheminées des hauts-fourneaux. Les bruits métalliques et les odeurs asphyxiantes se mélangeaient… Blair se rapprocha de moi. Sa proximité me fit du bien. Je me concentrai sur sa personne pour mieux évoluer dans cet environnement hostile et me focaliser sur cette odeur.

Le froid piquait la peau de mon visage. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, mais la couleur du ciel nous annonçait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une courte trêve. Nos pas laissaient de profondes marques dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Je me demandai soudain qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser une vieille dame à promener son chien dans un endroit pareil…

Blair s'était écarté et marchait désormais un peu en avant. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas me déconcentrer dans ma recherche. Je me penchai et saisis une poignée de neige fraîche dans mes mains. J'en fis une grossière boule-de-neige et la jetai contre la nuque de Blair. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air hébété. Je me penchai à nouveau, l'invitant à en faire de même.

Nous passâmes un bon quart d'heure à nous bombarder de neige et d'éclats de rire. Quand brusquement, je m'arrêtai, percevant à peine l'odeur recherchée. Je regardai autour de moi pour essayer de voir d'où elle provenait. Mais, celle-ci disparut tout aussi vite. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable que ce ne fut que d'une manifestation de ma mémoire olfactive.

-Alors, tu as senti quelque chose ? interrogea Blair qui était venu devant moi.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout s'est passé trop vite…

Les joues de Blair étaient rouges. Avec sa casquette de trappeur enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait vraiment l'air d'un adolescent. Son écharpe pendait négligemment autour de son cou. Je m'approchai de lui et l'arrangeai. Blair voulut me dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : Simon.

-Jim ? Ici, Simon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir sans m'en avertir ?

-Tu as eu le FBI ?

-Tout est OK. Où es-tu ?

-Sur le terrain vague où on a retrouvé Helmut.

-Tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure. Je t'attends.

En rentrant dans le bureau de Simon, je fus surpris de le découvrir en compagnie d'un homme duquel je ne voyais que son dos. Sentant ma présence, il se retourna et se leva en me tendant une main que je serrai vigoureusement. L'homme en fit de même avant de se diriger vers Blair. J'eus immédiatement la sensation qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important.

-Jim, Sandburg, je vous présente l'agent Samuel Wyatt, du FBI. Monsieur Wyatt, voici les deux hommes dont je vous parlais : l'inspecteur James Ellison et l'anthropologue Blair Sandburg.

-Messieurs, bonjour, fit l'agent du FBI.

C'était lui, notre collaboration avec le FBI ? Je regardais cet individu avec curiosité et insistance. Il était grand et d'une allure sportive. Son costume complet, de couleur anthracite, bien taillé et parfaitement ajusté, lui donnait l'apparence d'un homme élégant et raffiné. Il devait avoir quarante ans. Ou peut-être un peu moins. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le saisissant contraste entre ses cheveux argentés et le hâle de sa peau. Les traits fins et nets de son visage ainsi que son regard gris acier me firent soupçonner que beaucoup de jeunes femmes se retournaient sur son chemin. Et je devinai également que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Ce personnage qui paraissait accorder beaucoup de temps à sa petite personne ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je soupçonnai que ce sentiment était réciproque.

-L'équipe que vous formez est assez curieuse, reprit l'agent Wyatt.

-Dites-nous le fond de votre pensée, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Un anthropologue et un baroudeur… Mais, Capitaine Banks, quel est l'intérêt de recourir aux services d'un anthropologue ?

-Vous en aurez la preuve dans cette affaire, Monsieur Wyatt, puisque je suppose que c'est avec vous que nous devons collaborer pour résoudre l'enquête dans laquelle vous piétinez, rétorquai-je.

-C'est exact, inspecteur Ellison. Mais, rien ne vous oblige à accepter cette mission, je tiens à vous le préciser.

-De quelle manière s'effectuera cette collaboration ?

-Je ne sais comment, le Capitaine Banks est parvenu à convaincre mes supérieurs qu'une collaboration serait tout à fait appropriée. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Nos services respectifs ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière. Mais, les ordres sont les ordres. Cette affaire m'a été confiée. Je suis donc tout naturellement chargé de vous présenter le travail effectué. Je vous ai également apporté le dossier complet de l'affaire.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Dans le coffre de ma voiture.

-Nous vous attendons, fis-je d'une voix qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

L'agent sortit de la pièce et ferma énergiquement la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seuls. Simon avait l'air déprimé et regardait songeusement les photos qui décoraient les murs de son bureau. Blair n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ce type. En plus d'être prétentieux, il me fait penser à une machine parfaitement rôdée pour abattre le travail en solitaire. À ses yeux, nous ne sommes que des objets encombrants.

-En effet, me répondit Simon. Avant que vous n'arriviez, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que cette histoire de collaboration ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup.

-C'est surtout parce que c'est son affaire. Je t'avais bien dit que le FBI n'aimait pas que l'on marche sur ses plates-bandes !

-Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît. Et J'ai beaucoup insisté sur vos compétences… J'en ai même rajouté. Il reste quand même persuadé que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'amateurs…

-Pour qui il se prend, ce Wyatt ? Simon, tu crois vraiment que cette collaboration est raisonnable ? S'il n'a pas confiance en nous, nous ne pourrons pas avancer. Il ne nous donnera aucune information… Bonjour, le travail d'équipe !

-C'est la seule possibilité, Jim. Le FBI nous l'a envoyé. Si nous ne coopérons pas, l'agent Wyatt s'en ira. C'est ça que tu veux ?

J'entendis le souffle d'une respiration contre la porte du bureau de Simon. L'agent Wyatt nous espionnait en plus de nous injurier ! Je ne pouvais plus maintenir ma colère…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, il faudrait savoir ce que l'agent Samuel Wyatt combat. Un tueur ou le déshonneur de se faire devancer par des flics ?

L'agent Samuel Wyatt venait rentra dans le bureau alors que je finissais ma phrase.

-Même combat, même victoire, inspecteur Ellison.

-Si vous avez les dossiers, pas de problème.

-Très bien, alors au travail.

-Nous vous écoutons, agent spécial Wyatt, lançai-je froidement.

Je me doutais que ce n'était là qu'un échantillon de ce que nous réservait notre collaboration avec le FBI. Samuel Wyatt me regardait sévèrement, ses yeux brillant comme la lame d'une épée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête.

Sur ce, il entama un long récit chronologique et descriptif de tous les crimes commis.

L'affaire Helmut était la plus complexe qu'il m'ait été donnée d'élucider depuis que je travaillais sous les ordres de Simon. Je disais « l'affaire Helmut » et non « l'affaire Banks » comme l'y invitait Wyatt. Dans notre jargon policier, l'enquête prenait le nom de sa victime. Or, Simon était bel et bien vivant. Et il le resterait.

J'avais déjà participé à plusieurs affaires de crimes en série. Sans jouer au spécialiste —car pouvait-on vraiment être spécialiste des détraqués à moins d'être ou de devenir détraqué ? —, je pourrais dire que l'important consistait à trouver les liens entre les différents meurtres. Cela pouvait être la couleur des cheveux, la date de naissance ou encore la profession des victimes… En quelque sorte, tout et n'importe quoi. D'où la difficulté traditionnelle de ce genre d'enquêtes. Mais, une fois le point commun trouvé, tout semblait alors couler de source.

De plus, le tueur en série achevait généralement sa victime selon un rituel précis, allant même jusqu'à laisser une signature personnalisée sur les lieux du crime. Sa marque de fabrique pouvait consister à raser les cheveux de sa victime, à l'éventrer pour récupérer ses viscères et en décorer la pièce… Ou à lui tatouer sur le corps une phrase du genre : « Capitaine Simon Banks : c'est bientôt ton tour de passer à la banque ».

Pourquoi ? De tels individus s'amusaient avec l'autorité qu'incarnait la police. Ils la mettaient au défit de les retrouver avant le prochain meurtre… Laisser des indices rendait leur jeu plus dangereux, mais aussi nettement plus excitant. Blair m'avait dit un jour que cette signature pouvait également être interprétée comme un appel au secours. Le jour où un meurtrier y recourait, il demandait aux autres de venir l'empêcher de continuer parce qu'il en était totalement incapable seul.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans notre affaire, cette signature représentait bien le seul point commun apparent entre tous ces crimes. Et encore… Notre serial killer s'amusait à brouiller les pistes en utilisant à chaque fois une autre écriture. Tant et si bien que les experts graphologues du FBI ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser. Et puis, pouvait-on réellement parler de tatouages ? Notre détraqué se servait d'un stylo à bille ou d'un feutre, de couleur variable.

Pour finir, l'inscription ne figurait pas toujours au même endroit. Dans le cas d'Helmut, le message avait été tracé sur son avant-bras droit. Dans les autres cas, il s'agissait de l'épaule, de la poitrine, de la jambe…

Plus l'agent Wyatt nous en apprenait sur ce dossier, plus je me sentais mal à l'aise. Simon ne passerait pas de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Moi, non plus. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Samuel nous présentait l'ensemble de l'affaire, nous mentionnant toutes les incertitudes qui existaient. Il connaissait parfaitement son sujet, regardant à peine le contenu des chemises en carton au nom de chaque victime de ce fou connue à ce jour. Le FBI était coincé. Et je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions faire mieux que lui.

L'agent Wyatt s'interrompit soudain dans son long discours. Il toussota discrètement puis nous demanda où se trouvait la machine à café.

-Je vais vous chercher quelque chose ? proposai-je en me levant.

-Je viens avec vous, Jim, répondit Wyatt.

Quand nous fûmes sortis du bureau de Simon, il poussa un long soupir.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du Capitaine Banks, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, moi j'adorerais, rétorquai-je pince-sans-rire.

Nous étions arrivés en face du distributeur de boissons chaudes.

-Café ? Thé ?

-Café noir, sans sucre ni lait.

-Très bien.

J'insérai la monnaie et appuyai sur la touche correspondante. La machine s'activa dans un ronronnement effroyable. J'étais bien décidé à faire la paix avec l'agent Wyatt. Il le fallait pour la réussite de notre enquête. Pour Simon.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais ne seriez-vous pas profileur ?

-Qui vous l'a dit ?

-Mon instinct. Vous parlez de ce type comme s'il était votre frère. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sur ce dossier ? Sûrement plus d'un mois. Les meurtres commis en France sont plus anciens…

-Je travaillais pour Interpol à l'époque des premiers meurtres. C'était il y a bientôt deux ans. Pendant quelques temps, notre individu est resté inactif. J'ai même crû qu'il était mort… Mais, quand j'ai appris l'existence de meurtres commis aux Etats-Unis et ressemblant intimement aux siens, j'ai aussitôt contacté le FBI en lui proposant mes services. Quelque part, cela tombait bien. La France est un joli territoire, mais j'avais un peu le mal du pays…

-Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

-Vengeance personnelle. Il a tué ma fille, Jo.

Je ne perçus aucune émotion dans sa voix. Wyatt resta simplement un moment silencieux, son regard froid et tranchant perdu dans le vide, quelque part au-dessus de ma tête. Je comparai ses yeux à une lourde porte métallique qui le blindait de l'intérieur et ne pus m'empêcher de l'envier.

-À mon tour de vous poser une question, rétorqua-t-il.

Je sentis que ce qu'il avait à me dire ne devrait pas me plaire. Je pris un air détaché et bus une gorgée de café.

-Le FBI a suivi avec intérêt votre retour du Pérou. Je peux même vous avouer que vous intéressez énormément mes supérieurs.

-Ah ? fis-je avec désinvolture.

-Avant de venir ici, j'ai consulté le dossier qui porte votre nom. Et, après une lecture plutôt personnelle, accompagnée de quelques recherches, j'aimerais savoir Jim, si vous pensez que vos sens pourront nous aider dans cette affaire.

Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. J'étais soufflé… Même si j'avais l'impression que l'agent Wyatt ne me tendait aucun piège. D'un autre côté, Blair était le seul en qui j'avais réellement confiance à ce sujet. Comment Wyatt avait-il compris ? Ou bien étaient-ce les experts du FBI ? Ces questions me brûlaient les lèvres, cependant je gardais le silence et fixai des yeux mon café, comme si de rien n'était.

-Agent Wyatt ? Il y a un appel pour vous !

C'était Blair qui une fois encore venait à la rescousse. Je l'aurais volontiers serré dans mes bras pour le remercier, mais ç'eût été avouer mon embarras face à la question de Wyatt. Je remis donc ce projet à plus tard.

L'agent spécial Samuel Wyatt nous quitta après ce fameux coup de fil. Je trouvais néanmoins étrange que les Fédéraux n'aient pas songé à le contacter sur son portable. Ou bien, était-ce un moyen de contrôler sa présence parmi nous ? Dans ce cas, cela reviendrait à admettre que le FBI n'avait vraiment confiance en personne, même pas dans son propre personnel. Moi, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Le dossier était posé sur mon bureau. Je feuilletais nerveusement depuis environ un quart d'heure le fichier au nom du touriste allemand sans trouver ce que je cherchais. Où se cachait le témoignage de la vieille dame qui avait découvert le corps de ce brave Helmut ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Jim ? me demanda Blair.

-La déposition du seul témoin que nous avons pu interroger sur cette affaire. Tu sais, la grand-mère qui a repéré Helmut !

-Elle n'est pas dans le dossier ? C'est bizarre…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas très important, mais j'aimerais quand même relire ce qui a été enregistré. Je vais faire un tour dans les archives. Nous avons certainement conservé ce qu'elle a dit…

-Je viens avec toi.

Nos archives consistaient en une sorte de débarras à peine éclairé dans lequel s'entassaient tous les dossiers des affaires qui n'avaient pas encore été jugées ainsi que les fiches d'identification des personnes arrêtées et inculpées pour des crimes ou des délits. L'ordre y était plus que relatif : une mère n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits. Le fonctionnaire chargé de tout classer avait heureusement pris sa retraite le mois dernier. Le maire cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. En attendant, il faudrait bien nous débrouiller tous seuls.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Attends, j'ai une petite idée.

Blair se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle quatre boîtes de rangement étaient parfaitement alignées. Une étiquette indiquait qu'il s'agissait des affaires non classées. Chaque boîte correspondait à un trimestre de l'année écoulée. Logiquement, Blair prit la dernière et en sortit un paquet de feuillets correspondant aux cas non résolus du mois de novembre. Me tendant la moitié, nous commençâmes à chercher la déposition de la veille dame.

Le classement des dépositions n'était pas chronologique. Il était effectué en fonction de la nature de l'affaire en question. Le rapport du FBI précisait que nous avions découvert le corps le onze novembre. J'excluais donc au fur et à mesure les procès-verbaux dont la date et la nature de l'infraction ne correspondaient pas. De son côté, Blair n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de documents entre les mains correspondant aux meurtres mis à jour le onze novembre. Je me plongeais dans la lecture des faits et m'arrêtais lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucun rapport.

-Là, je l'ai ! Attends voir… Ah ! C'est Brown qui était chargé d'enregistrer le témoignage de cette brave femme… Son nom est… Je n'arrive pas à lire… Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais son écriture est mille fois pire que la tienne ! Il aurait pu taper tout ça à la machine… Alors, son nom est Léonie Beckett. Drôle de prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est un prénom d'origine française, si je ne me trompe pas. Je me souviens que ma prof de français quand j'étais au lycée… Une Française dont le prénom était justement Léonie…

Soudain, le visage de Blair s'assombrit. Comme moi, il remarquait que nous étions conduits à parler fréquemment de la France depuis quelques heures…

-Tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un lien entre cette Léonie et notre tueur ? Ou bien ne s'agit-il que d'une coïncidence ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire… Attendons au moins d'avoir lu ce qu'elle a dit à Brown…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement, Jim ? As-tu ressenti quelque chose quand nous étions sur le terrain vague tout à l'heure ?

-Non, mes sens n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je t'en prie, fiche-moi la paix avec ça… Si ce témoignage m'intéresse, c'est d'une part parce qu'il concerne le seul meurtre commis par ce déséquilibré dont nous ayons eu connaissance par nous-même. D'autre part, quand nous étions là-bas tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que si j'étais une vieille femme, je n'irais pas dans une zone industrielle pour promener mon petit toutou. Mon explication te suffit-elle ?

J'avais été franchement odieux. Je ne me comprenais plus… Un abruti d'agent du FBI me faisait perdre mes moyens et au lieu de m'en prendre à lui, je choisissais comme victime le pauvre Blair. Mais aussi, quelle idée de me poser des questions pareilles. Si j'avais entendu, senti ou vu quelque chose sur ce maudit terrain vague, je ne l'aurais pas gardé pour moi ! Bien sûr que je le lui aurais dit. Comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Comme s'il était jaloux des confessions que je pourrais faire à un autre. Mais, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui…

Pour me calmer, je m'adossai contre un mur et essayai de me replonger dans la lecture du rapport. Blair s'était écarté de moi et gagnait la porte. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je l'entendis poser sa main sur la poignée.

-Blair, où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air.

-C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Blair, tu me connais… J'ai un sale caractère…

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour m'excuser. Blair attendait, désespéré de voir que je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Il allait partir… Ah, si seulement j'arrivais à exprimer ce que je ressentais ! Pourquoi considérer cela comme une marque de faiblesse ?

J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à me construire une image, celle d'un homme fort et résistant en pensant que cela finirait bien par déteindre sur mon cœur. Foutaise ! J'étais toujours aussi vulnérable. Blair connaissait sûrement ce talon d'Achille. Et, ce serait mentir de dire que cela me rassurait… Au contraire, je me sentais encore plus faible. J'avais peur et je ne voulais pas le lui montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi, Blair ? Réponds-moi ! hurlai-je en colère.

J'essayais de repousser tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient telle la mer engloutissant les terres lorsque les digues étaient rompues.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, me répondit-il en fermant la porte.

Je restais pantois. Mon cœur me disait « Cours le chercher ! Dis lui ce que tu ressens » ! Mais, mon corps refusait de bouger. Plus exactement, j'interdisais à mon corps de se déplacer.

J'essayais de contrôler mes sentiments. Mais, la fissure était là, béante…

Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir. La pièce était vide… Je faillis hurler de douleur. Une fois de plus, je me sentais perdu et humilié. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, j'avais toujours été seul.

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La solitude me protégeait de toute sensation psychique désagréable. Sans Blair, je ne souffrirais plus… Il n'avait qu'à partir puisqu'il ne me comprenait pas. Ou mieux, je l'abandonnerais. Rester maître, quoi qu'il arrive. Blair n'aurait été qu'un entracte dans ma vie.

_**3.**_

Le témoignage de Léonie Beckett était des plus insignifiants. J'y apprenais qu'elle avait soixante-dix ans, qu'elle était veuve d'un officier de la marine, et surtout, qu'elle vivait de sa modeste pension dans une maison de retraite appelée « Petits Champs »…

Deux choses retenaient mon attention. D'abord, cette maison de retraite se situait à l'extrême sud-est de Cascade, dans un quartier résidentiel assez huppé. Or, Léonie Beckett avait découvert le corps de notre pauvre Helmut dans la zone industrielle de Cascade, située plein nord. Autrement dit, aux antipodes de ses « Petits Champs »… Pourquoi Léonie Beckett se trouvait-elle à cet endroit précis ? Pour promener son chien ? Je savais que les personnes âgées avaient de drôles de manies, mais à ce point-là, ç'eût été du masochisme !

Quand Brown lui avait demandée si c'était un endroit pour promener son toutou — preuve que H avait quand même un peu de bon sens —, elle avait répondu : « Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était allongé devant moi… Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, alors je vous ai appelé »… Puis, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Brown avait certainement eu pitié et avait immédiatement cessé de la questionner. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagnée chez elle sans avoir pensé à lui demander si elle connaissait la victime.

Je rangeai le classeur et gardai la déposition dans mes mains, sentant que la clé de cette enquête résidait à l'intérieur de ces quelques feuilles. Pour l'instant, malheureusement, tout n'était qu'intuition.

Mon estomac gargouillait. Il était une heure de l'après-midi. Cependant, je dédaignais avaler quoi que ce soit. Pour moi, manger serait toujours un plaisir. Lorsque cela devenait une corvée, je préférais m'abstenir. En pensant à mon dernier repas, j'eus même envie de vomir. Il fallait que je m'asseye. Les bureaux de la criminelle étaient relativement calmes à cette heure-ci. J'en profitais pour m'installer un moment à ma table de travail et réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait.

-Sandburg n'est pas avec toi, Jim ? fit une voix dans mon dos.

C'était Simon. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir très faim. Il avait l'air abattu.

-Comme tu le vois, rétorquai-je avec impatience.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce si étonnant de ne pas le voir à mes côtés ?

Je me rendis compte de l'absurdité des mots que je venais de prononcer. Oui, cela me faisait bizarre d'être assis là, à ce bureau, sans Blair en face ou à côté de moi en train de réfléchir à haute voix ou de me raconter dieu sait quelle idiotie sur les sentinelles… Et je supposais que si pour moi, c'était inhabituel et frustrant, cela devait également inquiéter papa Simon. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas à ma question, préférant hausser les épaules.

-Tu as lu les dossiers de notre ami Wyatt ?

-En diagonal. J'ai surtout fait un tour aux archives.

-Aux archives ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais là-bas ?

-Le témoignage de cette grand-mère qui promenait son chien et qui a découvert Helmut, une balle en plein cœur.

-Ah, je me souviens… Brown s'en occupait quand les gars du FBI sont arrivés pour nous demander d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte. Comme si cette affaire ne nous concernait pas déjà à l'époque…

Simon se tut un instant et s'assit en face de moi. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet homme courageux et volontaire qui sortait toujours la tête haute de chaque épreuve et distribuait généreusement cette énergie inébranlable à ceux de ses hommes qui en avaient besoin. Simon avait ce quelque chose de sécurisant qui lui avait permis de se distinguer des autres flics et de devenir capitaine. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant ?

Je lui racontais ce que contenait la déposition signée par Léonie Beckett ainsi que les questions auxquelles je ne trouvais pas de réponse.

-Tu ne vas quand-même pas suspecter cette dame ? me demanda Simon.

-Je sais que mes doutes conduisent à la suspecter et que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

-Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui ! Attends, tu me parles d'une mémé tueuse ?

-C'était peut-être un complice …

-Je sais que Brown est parfois un peu limite. C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Mais, à ce point, je n'en suis pas certain. Il a interrogé cette femme : s'il avait détecté quelque chose de louche, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait noté…

-Et si le FBI l'en avait empêché ? S'il avait été distrait par leur arrivée…

-Ou par cette mémorable bagarre entre l'inspecteur Ellison et une demi-douzaine d'agents fédéraux ? Écoute, Jim, je sais que tu cherches à bien faire pour m'aider, mais le FBI n'a rien relevé et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes !

-Simon, il ne s'agit pas de chercher à bien faire ou pas ! Ce que je veux, c'est trouver le connard qui t'en veut et lui faire passer le restant de sa vie derrière les barreaux ! Je sais que mes hypothèses sont un brin farfelu, mais elles ne sont pas complètement idiotes ! Si Wyatt est dans l'impasse, ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Jim, arrête de hurler ! J'ai déjà suffisamment mal au crâne comme ça. Continue à te creuser les méninges, mais en silence. Moi, je retourne à mon bureau.

Simon se leva de son siège et disparut rapidement avant même que je puisse rajouter un mot à ce que je venais de dire. Il devait me prendre pour un fou ou un névrosé quelconque. En tout cas, j'étais certain qu'il ne m'avait pas crû. Il était d'ailleurs parti pour éviter tout affrontement inutile, sachant très bien que je ne lâcherais pas prise avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Cela l'épuisait à l'avance, lui qui d'habitude s'amusait de mes réparties. Simon et moi étions de bons amis. Nous avions de nombreux points communs comme la pêche en plus d'avoir à peu près le même âge et un divorce derrière nous. Ce qui ne nous empêchait absolument pas de nous engueuler régulièrement, pour la forme !

Mais, aujourd'hui, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression de vivre un nouveau cauchemar. Je ravalai ma rancœur et entrepris une lecture approfondie du dossier Helmut. L'image de Léonie Beckett hantait mes esprits. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sa déposition.

J'embarquai le fichier Helmut avec moi et quittai les locaux de la police criminelle en me demandant où pouvait se trouver Blair. Le désespoir avait été remplacé par une haine profonde envers lui. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, de m'avoir forcé à regarder en face ces sentiments humains que je considérais comme des boulets inutiles. Mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Arrivé dans mon pick-up, je cherchais un plan de Cascade pour m'indiquer un chemin me conduisant à la maison de retraite de Léonie Beckett. J'en trouvais trois. Le plus court me prendrait au moins une demi-heure. Sans compter les aléas de la circulation. Tant pis ! Je n'aurais qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et à en profiter pour cogiter sur cette affaire. Je démarrai.

Léonie… Léonie Beckett… Pourquoi était-elle venue dans la zone industrielle de Cascade ? S'était-elle déplacée à pied ? Certainement pas. Vu son âge, elle aurait sans doute pris deux journées entières pour faire l'allée retour… En bus ? Non, les chauffeurs n'acceptaient pas les chiens. En voiture ? Peut-être, mais pour promener son chien dans la forêt, pas sur un terrain vague de la zone industrielle après avoir traversé toute la ville. Les vieilles personnes détestaient les rues surchargées et s'abstenaient souvent de prendre le volant en ville, préférant se faire conduire. Dans ce cas, avait-elle pris un taxi ? Non, il y avait toujours le problème du chien que la plupart des chauffeurs de taxi n'acceptaient pas… D'ailleurs, à mieux y réfléchir, c'était étrange qu'une maison de retraite acceptât les chiens… Et si quelqu'un l'avait conduite là-bas ? Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Le clebs en question appartenait peut-être à la personne qui l'aurait accompagnée… Très bien, mais alors, pourquoi les abandonner à cet endroit… Et comment Léonie Beckett était-elle rentrée chez elle ?

Son témoignage ne permettait pas de répondre à ces questions. Et si je tournais en rond ? Et si, pour une fois, Simon avait raison ? Mais, alors, pourquoi cette intuition persistait à me chuchoter que je devais persévérer ?

Blair me manquait. J'avais besoin de son avis. Même si je le détestais… Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre dispute… Et cet agent du FBI qui avait tout compris à mon sujet… J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin. Oui, mais, ce rêve étrange m'aurait encore empêché de fermer l'œil… En plus, mon estomac se remettait à gémir… Il y avait vraiment des jours où rien n'allait comme je voulais. Tout cela me déprimait.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais des quartiers résidentiels un peu chics de Cascade, la circulation se fluidifiait. Encore quelques minutes, et j'arrivais enfin en vue de la maison de retraite appelée « les Petits Champs ». Enfin, c'était ce que je crus deviner à la vue d'une immense grille abritant un joli parc entièrement couvert d'arbres enneigés. Au loin, les contours d'un immeuble de style moderne apparaissaient. Je laissai le pick-up à quelques mètres de l'entrée : une place de parking s'était libérée au moment même où j'arrivais. La chance ne me boudait pas entièrement aujourd'hui. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la grille et constatai que le poste de sécurité était vide. Je continuai d'avancer sans me poser de question. Le parc était tout aussi inhabité. Manquaient des rires d'enfants… Je repensai automatiquement à Blair et me sentis mal.

Il était arrivé dans ma vie alors que je n'attendais plus personne. Je m'étais réfugié dans la solitude, déçu par l'être humain, en général. Il me fallait bien l'admettre, je n'aimais pas être seul. Je préférais la compagnie. Mais, pas de n'importe qui. Lorsque la véritable nature de mes anciennes fréquentations était apparue, profondément déçu j'avais fui, me réfugiant dans mon idéal. Aujourd'hui, je faisais payer à Blair le prix fort de mes angoisses. Je n'étais pas prêt à me dévoiler. J'avais tant de fois été trahi… Pourtant, je sentais que ce que Blair désirait, c'était de partager mes peines, pas de les alourdir… Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à assouplir mes réflexes d'autodéfense : toujours attaquer, partir quand tout m'échappait, couper ces morceaux de moi qui n'étaient que douleurs…

J'entrai dans la maison de retraite et cherchai l'accueil. Une jeune femme répondait au téléphone tandis qu'une autre tapait à la machine. Je m'étonnai de ne voir aucun ordinateur.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, fit la jeune femme qui venait de raccrocher.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jim Ellison et je suis inspecteur de police.

Je lui montrai ma plaque, afin d'être plus crédible. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comme sa voisine, elle était brune, petite et maigrichonne. Je les trouvais laides, elle en particulier.

-Voilà, je mène une enquête de police qui concerne un de vos hôtes et j'aurais besoin de votre coopération.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable. Dommage ! Moi qui avais envie d'être désagréable, je ne pourrais me venger sur sa personne.

-J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec Léonie Beckett.

-Léonie Beckett ?

Elle me regarda comme si je lui avais dit une cochonnerie, du genre « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi » ? Il aurait vraiment fallu que je sois au bord du gouffre…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je incrédule.

-C'est-à-dire, que… Votre demande me surprend un peu.

-Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne lui reproche rien ! Je veux simplement lui parler. Son témoignage est capital.

Franchement, là, j'assurai. Je mentais avec délices, tout en observant cette pauvre fille. C'était si agréable d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de puissant !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous aider. Attendez, je vais jeter un petit coup d'œil dans nos fichiers…

-Prenez tout votre temps.

Elle saisit un gros classeur de couleur verte et commença sa recherche. Vu la minceur du classeur, je me dis que cette maison de retraite devait être une pension de famille. La jeune fille gardait son air inquiet.

-Vous devez vous tromper…

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, Mademoiselle ?

-Madame, corrigea-t-elle avec suffisance.

Cette chose avait réussi à se dégoter un mari ? Je manquais m'étrangler d'un rire nerveux. Je m'en voulais vraiment d'être aussi odieux… Ce n'était quand-même pas de la faute à cette horrible créature barbouillée de peinture, aux cheveux crépus et au parfum capiteux, si ma journée était pourrie…

-Madame, excusez-moi, répondis-je poliment.

-Je vous en prie. Léonie Beckett est décédée.

-Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

-Léonie Beckett est décédée. Je suis désolée… Vous aviez l'air tellement sûr de la trouver que vous m'avez fait douter…

Pur hasard ou coïncidence ? En tout cas, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Si seulement Simon pouvait entendre ça ! J'avais peut-être eu raison de me fier à mon instinct. Sauf, bien entendu, si Léonie Beckett était morte des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque ou d'une maladie.

-Puis-je savoir quelles sont les causes de son décès ?

-Elle s'est suicidée.

-Quand ça ?

-Le onze novembre.

-Le onze novembre, vous êtes sûre ?

-Absolument.

Elle pointait son doigt sur une feuille qu'elle avait sortie du classeur et qu'elle hésitait maintenant à me tendre. Je lui arrachai des mains et pus lire à mon tour que Léonie Beckett avait quitté l'établissement le onze novembre.

Je regardais la réceptionniste d'un air sceptique. Celle-ci rougit. Léonie Beckett avait découvert le corps de Helmut dans l'après-midi. Le soir-même, elle mettait fin à ses jours…

-Je ne me souvenais plus exactement de la date… Une enquête de police a été conduite à l'époque par une de vos collègues… Madame Beckett s'est défenestrée… Cela nous a fait un choc…

Il faudrait que je me procure le dossier de cette affaire. En effet, en cas de mort violente, une enquête était menée pour établir les causes du décès. Que le suicide de Léonie Beckett ait fait l'objet d'une telle mesure, ne me surprit pas outre mesure.

-Ma question va sans doute vous surprendre, mais, Madame Beckett avait-elle un chien ?

-Un chien ? Ah, non. Pas que je sache. En tout cas, ici, les animaux sont interdits d'entrée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas en avoir.

-Avait-elle de la famille ?

-Oui, un fils et une fille. Des gens charmants.

-Ah ? Et savez-vous si l'un d'eux a un chien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils venaient de temps en temps lui rendre visite. Mais, les animaux n'étant pas autorisés à pénétrer dans cette maison, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

-Pouvez-vous me dire si le jour de son suicide, Madame Beckett a reçu de la visite ?

-Oh, cela fait longtemps… Je crois que non… Attendez, je vais vérifier… Tous nos visiteurs doivent signer sur ce cahier, un peu comme à l'hôpital. Je me souviens que l'inspecteur de police m'a déjà posé cette question…

Elle tournait rapidement les feuilles d'un autre classeur, de couleur rouge cette fois. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'impatienter avant d'obtenir ma réponse.

-Non. Aucune visite n'a été enregistrée le onze novembre.

-Est-elle sortie ?

-Oui, je me souviens, maintenant… À quinze heures et pendant environ trois heures.

Les heures concordaient parfaitement. Léonie Beckett nous avait contactés vers quinze heures trente pour déclarer qu'elle avait découvert un cadavre dans la zone industrielle de Cascade.

J'étais arrivé sur les lieux à seize heures. Brown avait interrogé Léonie Beckett autour de seize heures trente, pendant une heure au maximum. Puis, elle était retournée dans la maison de retraite.

Léonie Beckett était partie de la maison de retraite à quinze heures. À quinze heures trente, elle se trouvait avec un chien sur ce fameux terrain vague. Elle avait pris trente minutes pour s'y rendre. Le moyen de locomotion le plus probable était la voiture.

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces trois heures ?

-Non.

-Madame Léonie Beckett sortait-elle souvent ?

-Pas plus que les autres pensionnaires.

-À l'entrée, j'ai remarqué un poste de contrôle… Y a-t-il des gardiens qui puissent me renseigner ?

-Non. Cette maisonnette est inutile. Nous louons la propriété à des gens aisés qui l'ont fait construire pour assurer la protection des lieux. Mais, nos pensionnaires n'ont pas les moyens de payer des gardiens…

Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait vu une voiture emmener Léonie Beckett le onze novembre. Mon plan tombait à l'eau.

-Léonie Beckett avait-elle une voiture ?

-Non. Elle ne savait pas conduire. Elle nous demandait souvent d'appeler un taxi pour elle, répondit l'autre jeune fille de l'accueil qui venait d'arrêter de taper à la machine.

Celle-ci avait l'air de mieux connaître Léonie Beckett puisqu'elle avait répondu sans hésiter.

-A-t-elle pris un taxi le onze novembre ? lui demandai-je.

-Non. Elle est partie à pied. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Elle était gaie comme un pinson. On aurait crû qu'elle se rendait à un rendez-vous galant… Je l'ai d'ailleurs un peu taquinée à ce sujet. Cela m'a fait un choc d'apprendre son suicide…

-Saviez-vous que Madame Beckett avait découvert un cadavre, ce jour-là ?

Les deux jeunes filles de l'accueil se regardèrent, abasourdies.

-Non, non, nous ne savions pas… Cela a dû lui être terrible pour elle… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi…

-Vous croyez que c'est un motif suffisant pour se suicider ?

-Elle était âgée… Et puis, elle consultait un psychiatre…

Je soupirai… Ah, les femmes et leurs déductions ! Ces deux spécimens auraient maintenant de quoi bavarder pendant des heures… Se suicider pour avoir vu un cadavre ! Quelle idiotie !

Je m'excusai auprès d'elles et m'en allai. Une bise glaciale m'accueillit sur le perron. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Je relevai le col de ma veste pour y abriter mon visage.

Je crus rêver… L'odeur que j'étais venu chercher dans la zone industrielle m'accueillit en la personne d'un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, une grande sacoche à la main. Il ressemblait à l'image que j'avais des croque-morts. Comme j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur, il me salua poliment avant de continuer son chemin. Mon instinct me dit de faire quelque chose. Je le rejoignis.

-Monsieur ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

L'homme se retourna, plongeant effrontément ses petits yeux noirs affublés d'épaisses lunettes dans les miens. Tout en soutenant son regard, je remarquai qu'il était assez âgé et un peu voûté. Son visage à peine ridé ressemblait à un masque de cire grise. Soudain, ses lèvres pâles s'écartèrent amplement pour me sourire et me montrer une dentition parfaite.

-C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis inspecteur de police et j'enquête sur une série de meurtres. J'étais venu parler à Madame Léonie Beckett, mais on m'a fait part de son décès.

-Vous pensez que je peux vous aider ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un pensionnaire de cette charmante maison. Mon nom est Brooks, Mark Brooks.

Il me tendit avec retenue une main gantée de noir que je serrais poliment. J'étais un peu surpris : j'avais crû qu'il rendait une visite. Et même qu'il était médecin, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais certainement pas un pensionnaire. Son rythme cardiaque me disait néanmoins qu'il avait menti.

-Connaissiez-vous Madame Léonie Beckett ?

-Pas du tout. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus… Je viens à peine de m'installer ici…

Son cœur battait toujours à une allure soutenue. Ne souhaitant pas lui causer d'arrêt cardiaque, j'abrégeai notre trop courte discussion.

-Ça ne fait rien. Au revoir, Monsieur, et bonne journée.

Le vieil homme continua d'avancer en titubant légèrement. Bon sang, j'aurais pourtant parié qu'il était médecin. En tout cas, il était imprégné de l'odeur que je cherchais. Mark Brooks…

Par curiosité, j'irais quand même vérifier son identité pour savoir ce qu'il me cachait. Et cette odeur… Je la connaissais, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

Je me dépêchai de gagner le pick-up pour m'y réchauffer. J'allumai le contact et attendis un instant en me frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient glacées. J'aurais dû mettre des gants… Quelle heure était-il ? Bientôt seize heures. Où pouvait bien être passé Blair ? Je refusais de continuer à m'inquiéter et joignis Simon.

-Simon ? C'est Jim à l'appareil.

-Wyatt t'attend.

-Wyatt ? Il est revenu ! Écoute, Simon, j'aurais un service à te demander.

-De quel genre ?

-J'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur un certain Mark Brooks, demeurant soi-disant dans la maison de retraite des « Petits Champs », à Cascade. Si tu ne trouves pas, cherche son nom dans l'ordre des médecins de la ville ou de la région…

-C'est tout ?

-Non. En fait, j'aimerais trois semaines de vacances, une augmentation de salaire, un bureau avec vue sur le parc, et…

Simon raccrocha. J'avais essayé de le rendre de meilleure humeur, mais c'était peine perdue.

Cependant, je ne m'avouais pas vaincu. Depuis toujours, quand je sentais que quelqu'un broyait du noir, ami ou inconnu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher à le distraire. C'était plus fort que moi : je vivais du bonheur des autres.

Une fois de plus, l'image de Blair me revint à l'esprit. Je lui avais certes fait de la peine, mais, je ne voulais pas m'occuper de son cas. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être n'était-il pas malheureux ?

Il avait probablement tout manigancé. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu tous les renseignements qu'il voulait pour achever sa thèse sur les sentinelles, j'étais devenu un objet encombrant et inutile. Pourquoi y aurait-il encore de la place pour moi dans sa vie ? Après tout, il avait peut-être rencontré une femme ?

Tout ça, c'était la faute à ce maudit don ! Mais, je n'avais rien demandé ! Non, rien du tout !

Je m'en foutais de voir, d'entendre et de sentir à des kilomètres ! Au contraire, c'était un handicap que je ne savais pas comment maîtriser. Subir, toujours et encore, et surtout, faire comme si de rien n'était ! J'en avais assez !

Je levais la tête en direction du ciel et me mis à parler à voix haute :

-Toi, là-haut, si tu existes, écoute-moi bien. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre tous ces murmures… Je voudrais devenir insouciant et léger comme les autres. Reprends ce que tu m'as donné. Le prix à payer est bien trop élevé. En échange, accorde-moi une faveur : celle de…

J'arrêtai là mon monologue, pensant à ce que serait ma vie si mon don n'existait pas.

Finalement, c'était un bout de moi. Sans lui, je me sentirais amputé dans ma chair. Il m'accompagnait depuis si longtemps déjà. Alors que tous mes soi-disant amis m'avaient quitté les uns après les autres, il était toujours resté. Je m'étais raccroché à lui, tout en le détestant sincèrement… Et pour cause : aujourd'hui, il me reprenait un être cher après me l'avoir fait connaître et apprécier… J'allumai la radio et quittai le quartier des « Petits Champs ».

Arrivé à l'étage de la criminelle, je cherchai Simon et le découvris installé devant la machine à café en compagnie de l'agent Wyatt. Finalement, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de croire que Simon devait se sentir moins seul, et cela me rassura, même si à l'avenir j'éviterais de me retrouver seul avec Wyatt.

Ni celui-ci, ni Simon ne m'avait vu arriver. J'en profitai donc pour me débarrasser de mon épais manteau en l'accrochant à un vieux portemanteau installé juste à côté de l'ascenseur. Ce faisant, je remarquai la présence d'une écharpe familière… Blair devait être là. Je me forçai à penser à autre chose, puis rejoignis le petit groupe qui s'était déplacé dans le bureau de Simon.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, j'essayai en vain d'expliquer à Simon et à Samuel Wyatt, le lien qui pourrait éventuellement exister entre Léonie Beckett et Helmut. Mais, tous deux persistaient à considérer cette hypothèse de haut, préférant s'en tenir pour le moment à des considérations plus objectives. Ainsi, j'appris que notre tueur en série achevait toujours ses victimes à l'aide d'une arme à feu, en recourant toujours à différents modèles. C'était ce que les analyses balistiques démontraient avec force schémas et statistiques, à partir des balles retrouvées dans le cœur des tués. En effet, le meurtrier ne visait que cette partie du corps qu'il atteignait généralement du premier coup.

Voilà, ce que la science nous apprenait. Mes intuitions n'intéressaient personne parce qu'elles n'étaient pas cartésiennes. J'avais pourtant l'impression de progresser… Sauf que je ne connaissais toujours pas dans le détail le contenu du dossier. Ainsi, au lieu d'étaler mon ignorance, j'avais préféré finir par garder le silence et écouter parler l'agent Wyatt. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je n'en puis plus.

-Vous est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas toujours du même tueur ?

-Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter, Jim ? demanda Wyatt intrigué.

-Et si nous avions affaire à différents tueurs ? Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses comme les différentes armes à feu utilisées, et j'en passe. Bien sûr, cela ne résout pas tous nos problèmes. Au contraire. Parce que se posait une nouvelle question : pourquoi ces meurtres se ressemblent-ils autant ?

À voir la tête de Wyatt, effectivement, cette idée ne devait jamais lui avoir traversé l'esprit.

J'étais satisfait : pour une fois, je n'avais pas dit une bêtise ou une grossièreté. Simon devait aussi se féliciter intérieurement : un de ses hommes marquait un point dans la lutte contre son ennemi intime.

L'agent Wyatt s'était assis et griffonnait quelques mots sur un morceau de papier. En dehors des Fédéraux, de Simon, de Blair et de moi-même, personne ne pouvait être au courant de l'existence de ce tueur en série. Les médias s'étaient bien sûr fait l'écho des meurtres commis, mais sans jamais établir de liens entre eux, les détails de l'affaire leur ayant été soigneusement dissimulés. Ainsi, l'hypothèse que je venais de formuler donnait lieu à deux possibilités. Soit il s'agissait de meurtres commis de concert par une poignée de criminels, soit nous avions affaire à des individus qui s'inspiraient isolément des meurtres opérés par un tueur en série unique, par fantasme ou pour échapper à la justice, car il fallait également tenir compte de l'exaspérante éventualité de fuites. Évidemment, ces nouvelles alternatives s'ajoutaient aux nombreuses autres soigneusement répertoriées depuis deux ans par l'agent Samuel Wyatt.

Je regardai ma montre : il était presque vingt heures. Me rapprochant de la porte du bureau de Simon, j'en profitai pour vérifier la présence de l'écharpe de Blair. Elle avait disparu. Je voulus rentrer chez moi. Wyatt écrivait toujours. Cela devait être sa méthode de travail : noter pour ne rien oublier. Simon s'approcha.

-J'ai demandé à Blair de faire la petite recherche que tu m'avais confiée. Ton bonhomme est un sacré spécimen ! S'il s'agit bien du Mark Brooks dont tu m'as parlé, sache que tu as croisé le chemin d'un escroc en cavale depuis bientôt cinq ans, me chuchota-t-il du bout des dents.

-Quoi ?

J'étais plus surpris d'apprendre que Blair avait réalisé ma recherche que de découvrir le passé judiciaire de Mark Brooks. Wyatt me jeta un regard glacial parce que j'avais parlé un peu trop fort. Je lui souris pour m'excuser. Moi qui croyais que Blair s'était volatilisé ! Ma haine envers lui augmenta encore d'un cran.

-Figure-toi qu'il a été condamné pour exercice illégal de la médecine. Il se prétendait psychiatre… En fait, ce serait plutôt un dangereux médium qui abusait de la crédulité de ses riches patients… Enfin, depuis son évasion, il n'a plus fait parler de lui. Voilà, tu sais tout. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Il n'habite pas dans la maison de retraite des « Petits Champs ». Même sous un faux nom. Il n'y a que des femmes dans cette pension… Au fait, je peux savoir comment tu es tombé sur ce gars ? Parce que si jamais tu le rencontres à nouveau, passe-lui les menottes. Depuis le temps qu'il nous glisse entre les doigts… Tu dois bien être le premier flic à retrouver sa trace, alors qu'il n'a pas pris de nom d'emprunt !

-Écoute, Simon, je suis fatigué et en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile. Je vais vous laisser. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Tu me demandes ça pour obtenir une augmentation ?

Je retrouvai là le Simon de tous les jours. Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

-Dépêche-toi de rentrer, rajouta-t-il. Quelqu'un a besoin de toi.

-Qui ça ? répliquai-je froidement.

Simon garda le silence. Il était vrai que ma remarque n'impliquait aucune réponse. Je saluai Wyatt en songeant que Simon en rajoutait sûrement. Celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide en ce moment, c'était bien lui. Pas Blair. Il n'en valait pas la peine. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, je sentis à nouveau le regard de Wyatt se poser sur moi. Automatiquement, je me retournai, décidé à dévisager sans ciller ses yeux inquiétants qui semblaient me dire qu'il ne renoncerait pas. La question qu'il m'avait posée restait en suspens.

Wyatt était profileur de métier. Cela sous-entendait que s'il saisissait les comportements des meurtriers les plus machiavéliques, les attitudes du commun des mortels ne lui échappaient pas. J'avais donc le choix entre accepter de me faire disséquer en silence ou en m'exprimant. Je haussai les épaules. De toute façon, il aurait sa réponse. Je n'allais quand même pas lui mâcher tout le boulot !

_**4.**_

J'étais arrivé devant la porte d'entrée du loft, hésitant maintenant à l'ouvrir. Blair m'attendait. Mais, je ne savais pas encore quelle conduite je devais tenir à son égard. J'oscillais entre colère et pardon. Je me décidai enfin à entrer, repoussant ma décision à plus tard. Un silence pesant doublé d'une obscurité menaçante m'accueillirent. Je percevais à peine les lents battements du cœur de mon guide. Ce dernier avait son visage collé contre la vitre de la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, la lumière de la rue auréolant sa chevelure de reflets cuivrés.

Je me traitai d'imbécile. Depuis quelques heures, il était devenu mon meilleur ennemi, et pour quelle raison ? Aucune. Sans lui, que deviendrais-je ? J'avançai prudemment dans sa direction. Mon corps tout entier me disait combien Blair était tendu et crispé.

-Grand chef ? murmurai-je.

J'avais besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Blair devait me parler. Je ne supportais plus ce silence assourdissant.

-Il faut que je te parle, Jim, répondit-il d'un air grave sans détourner son regard.

Ses yeux, pourquoi me les cachait-il ? Qu'avait-il à me dire ?

-Tu sais, cela fait des semaines que j'essaie… C'est tellement difficile…

-Je…

-Laisse-moi finir, Jim. Quelque chose de très important s'est produit dans ma vie. Je… Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Ce n'est pas désagréable en soi, si ce n'était…

-Ça me concerne ?

-Oui. Notre amitié est en jeu. J'ai peur de tout perdre. De te perdre…

J'aurais dû renoncer à me battre et m'incliner devant lui tel un chevalier vaincu. Blair était allé trop vite et trop loin en commençant à me dire ce que je croyais m'être préparé à entendre. J'avais tellement peur d'être abandonné par celui auquel je tenais… Et pour contourner cette hantise, je préférais me faire mal avant d'avoir mal. Cette haine que j'avais savamment entretenue durant l'après-midi et à laquelle je croyais avoir renoncé remonta à la surface.

-Si tu veux quitter le loft, je t'en prie. C'est tout à fait normal. Ta thèse est finie. Alors, profites-en ! Tu as rencontré une fille, c'est ça ? Dire que je croyais que c'était à cause de mon travail que l'on ne se voyait plus ces derniers temps. Je m'étais même imaginé que… Quelle naïveté ! Allez, tire-toi d'ici ! Va la rejoindre ! Elle t'attend !

Je perdais la tête et disais n'importe quoi pour ne pas le laisser continuer. Ce trop plein de sentiments soigneusement refoulés depuis si longtemps débordait de toutes parts… Blair avait été mon meilleur ami. Il allait m'abandonner… Et au lieu de le retenir, je le repoussai avec toute la violence de ma déception.

-Non, Jim, tu n'as pas le droit…

Blair plongea enfin ses yeux doux et tristes dans les miens. Du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres qu'il venait sans doute de mordre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que de la colère. Il avait détruit ce qu'il s'était lui-même inutilement acharné à construire. Je lui tournai le dos et disparus dans ma chambre pour me concentrer sur ces malheureuses victimes.

L'agent Wyatt avait dénombré sept meurtres imputables à ce tueur en série : les Français Sylvie Lefrançois et Dominique Heyriès domiciliés dans la banlieue de Paris, les Américains Peter O'Neill, Douglas Parton et Maria Brown tous domiciliés dans l'État de Washington, non loin de Cascade, l'Allemand Helmut Schlagdenhaufen, découvert mort à Cascade, sans oublier la fille de l'agent Wyatt, Jo, morte en France. Aucun point commun en apparence entre ces hommes et ces femmes, de nationalités différentes et d'origines diverses. Je remarquais seulement que ces meurtres avaient été commis dans des foyers localisés, ce qui tendait à prouver que le tueur —s'il était seul— avait pas mal bourlingué. Peut-être pour fuir ?

Pourquoi Léonie Beckett s'était-elle suicidée ? Et ce touriste allemand, assassiné le onze novembre, jour de défaite nationale pour ses compatriotes, jour de gloire pour les Français comme Léonie Beckett… Quelle triste coïncidence. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous ma nuque. Et si ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard ? Je soupirai avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avancer droit contre un mur.

Les images de mon passé défilaient dans ma mémoire. Ma mère, mon père… Tous m'avaient lâchement abandonné face à leur incapacité à comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Mais, comment leur reprocher ? Qu'aurais-je fait à leur place ? Et le visage de Dany qui revenait sans cesse… Je l'avais détesté avant d'en faire un ami fidèle, le premier qui avait su m'écouter… Grâce à lui, je m'étais un peu ouvert aux autres. Tout cela remontait à vingt ans peut-être… Nous nous étions quittés sur un malentendu, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Bon sang, Dany, pourquoi nos chemins s'étaient-ils séparés ?

Ma gorge était chaude et sèche, j'avais du mal à avaler. Je me levai et quittai ma chambre pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Le sang cognait contre mes tempes. Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon pour vider à petites gorgées le contenu de mon verre que j'aurais volontiers échangé contre de l'alcool.

La question de Blair résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre alors que je le maudissais pour ce qu'il éveillait en moi. Je soupirais. À quoi cela servait-il de m'apitoyer sans cesse sur mon sort ?

J'ouvris le fichier Helmut que j'avais emporté avec moi et me replongeais dans sa lecture. Il était étrange de compulser un dossier entièrement mis au point par d'autres que soi. Moi qui avais l'habitude d'enquêter sur le terrain, je devais me contenter de relire le travail des autres.

Le corps d'Helmut avait été découvert alors qu'il était encore tiède. Léonie Beckett avait peut-être vu son assassin ? Il l'aurait peut-être menacée et elle se serait suicidée ? À moins que cela soit un meurtre déguisé ? Non, l'enquête de police a établi qu'il s'agissait bien d'un suicide. Je devrais néanmoins penser à contacter l'inspecteur chargé du dossier.

Helmut s'était rendu seul à Cascade, laissant seule son épouse à Düsseldorf, sa ville d'origine. Son voyage devait apparemment durer une semaine, le temps de faire quelques recherches pour un livre. C'était ce que sa femme avait expliqué. Il était retraité et passait son temps à écrire des articles et des essais sur l'histoire… Helmut avait été assassiné le lendemain de son arrivée à Cascade. Je découvrais que l'hôtel dans lequel Helmut avait brièvement séjourné s'appelait l'hôtel Bellevue, comme celui de mes rêves… L'envie de vérifier si ce que j'avais vu dans ce cauchemar correspondait à la réalité s'imposa comme une évidence. Je devais y aller.

Je baillai et m'étirai. Le loft était plongé dans le noir. Je me levai pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Se mouvoir dans l'obscurité relevait de l'acrobatie. Je me déplaçais donc à tâtons, évitant soigneusement les angles des tables et autres chaises posées en travers de mon chemin.

Je ne pus malheureusement éviter de heurter quelque chose et poussai un grognement avant de me demander ce que j'avais pu percuter. Mes sens ne se trompèrent pas : Blair était debout en face de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il me saisit la main et s'appuya contre mon torse. Surpris, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Blair pleurait dans mes bras. Comment y arrivait-il ? C'était si humiliant pour un homme.

Avait-il autant confiance en moi pour se laisser aller de la sorte ? Je libérais ma main de son étreinte et la posai sur une de ses tempes pour la masser et ainsi, tenter de le calmer. Sa peau était douce. Je tremblais… J'aurais dû lui dire combien je tenais à lui, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Un frisson descendit le long de mon dos s'arrêtant dans le creux de mes reins. Je tentais de me ressaisir. Blair se serra un peu plus fort contre moi. Le temps s'arrêta de tourner. Je sentis contre ma cuisse le sexe durci de Blair. Que se passait-il ? Enfin, je compris : c'était donc cela ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire ? Inconsciemment, je m'étais refusé de le voir…

Soudain, Blair s'écarta puis disparut. Il avait honte. Moi aussi.

Je retournais rapidement dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de calme et de solitude. Je me déshabillai et me glissai entre mes draps, remontant la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de ma tête, souhaitant ne plus rien voir ni rien entendre.

Blair était tout pour moi. Et, je savais depuis longtemps que cela n'était pas assez. Je ne me contentais plus de son amitié, pourtant je ne faisais que refouler ces sentiments inavouables.

Je maîtrisais déjà assez mal le regard des autres pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'un homme !

Je sortis la tête de mes draps, ayant de la peine à respirer correctement. En fait, c'était faux. Je craignais plus de perdre Blair que ce sentiment d'exclusion. Mes pensées se contredisaient.

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais plus fort avec lui à mes côtés. Je réfléchissais encore pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse enfin par me gagner.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil était encore couché, je me réveillais sans me souvenir exactement de mes rêves. Vu l'état de mes draps, ils avaient dû être agités. Je me dépêchai de me préparer et de quitter le loft pour éviter un douloureux tête-à-tête avec Blair. Une fois assis au volant de mon pick-up, curieusement, je me sentis en sécurité puis démarrai en direction de l'hôtel Bellevue, situé en plein centre ville.

Je le trouvais sans peine, celui-ci ressemblant en tout point à celui de mon cauchemar. C'était un modeste petit hôtel de quartier avec une enseigne lumineuse fatiguée d'éclairer une partie du trottoir. J'y entrais tel un habitué et me dirigeais vers la réception. Il était à peine sept heures du matin. L'entrée de l'hôtel était calme. Au milieu, se dressait un sapin blanchâtre éclairé de guirlandes argentées rapiécées. J'allais presque oublier qu'à partir de ce soir, les fêtes de Noël battraient leur plein.

Pourquoi étais-je venu ici ? Le FBI devait déjà s'être déplacé pour interroger tout le monde. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre que lire et relire le dossier Helmut. En fait, j'étais davantage venu pour des motifs personnels que professionnels. Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de vérifier si la chambre numéro vingt-cinq existait réellement. Et jusqu'à présent, la réalité coïncidait exactement avec mes rêves. Tout y était. De la couleur des murs à la forme des lampes en passant par l'épaisseur de la moquette. Je gravis les marches de l'escalier et me retrouvai au premier étage, répétant à l'identique les mouvements de mon songe. La porte numéro vingt-cinq m'accueillit. Subitement, une femme de couleur se posta en travers de mon chemin, un balai à la main. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de chambre.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais juste récupérer quelque chose dans ma chambre, fis-je en désignant de l'index la fameuse porte.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Cette porte est condamnée, mon bon monsieur.

-Condamnée ?

-C'est à cause des scellés. Les flics m'ont demandé de en rien touché jusqu'à ce que leur enquête soit bouclée. Et pour être sûrs que leurs ordres seraient respectés, ils ont posé cette sale cire qui va sûrement laisser des traces sur la peinture. Mais, ils ne semblent pas pressés de les enlever, ces scellés ! Pendant ce temps, moi, je suis obligée de refuser des clients. Tout ça pourquoi ? Il est mort, ce gars. C'est quand même pas son fantôme qui va revenir ici pour révéler qui lui a tiré dessus !

Je décidai d'y aller au culot. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Un coup de balai, au pire ! Alors…

-C'est du touriste allemand dont vous me parlez ?

-De qui d'autre ? Vous croyez que les clients viennent dans cet hôtel pour y passer leur dernier séjour ? Je leur ai pourtant dit tout ce que je savais. Ça ne leur suffisait pas. Ils m'ont tellement énervée que j'ai oublié de leur parler de cette femme. Ils ont sali toute l'entrée avec leurs grosses chaussures pleines de gadoue. Elle voulait lui parler. Mais, l'Allemand dormait. Je n'allais pas lui dire de monter !

-Quelle femme ?

-Une petite vieille avec un drôle d'accent. Je n'ai même pas compris comment elle s'appelait.

-Léonie Beckett ?

-Ça y ressemble. Elle a laissé son numéro de téléphone et un rendez-vous bizarre, à quinze heures devant des champs, des petits champs qu'elle répétait. Je ne sais pas s'il y est allé. Des petits champs ! Cela ne manque pas autour de Cascade. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça, moi ? Vous n'êtes pas flic ! Au fait, vous cherchiez quoi ?

Tout compte fait, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une femme de ménage, mais de la gérante de cet hôtel. Mieux valait ne pas lui poser la question, elle risquait de se vexer !

-Euh, rien… Excusez-moi. Je me suis trompé ! Au revoir !

-Eh, vous !

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, de peur de voir arriver un gardien ou pire, un chien. Ce petit hôtel, l'air de rien, avait joué un rôle important dans ma vie. Il m'avait permis de confirmer l'existence d'un lien réel entre Helmut et Léonie Beckett. Tous deux se connaissaient… Du moins, Léonie connaissait Helmut puisqu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et tous deux étaient morts ce fameux onze novembre.

La neige tombait encore et toujours sur la ville de Cascade. Les congères finissaient par déborder sur la chaussée, ralentissant considérablement la fluidité du trafic. J'avais les mains crispées sur le volant, attentif au moindre coup de frein qui aurait pu provoquer un accident.

Malgré le témoignage de la gérante de l'Hôtel Bellevue, je n'étais guère plus avancé quant à la nature du lien qui existait entre Helmut et Léonie Beckett. Relation professionnelle, amicale ou amoureuse ? Helmut était-il venu à son rendez-vous ? En tout cas, Léonie avait découvert le cadavre d'Helmut. S'ils étaient proches, on pouvait facilement imaginer qu'elle ait été fortement secouée, peut-être au point de se suicider… Par contre, ce raisonnement ne fonctionnait pas si leur relation était purement professionnelle. Helmut faisait des recherches pour un bouquin, Léonie apportait peut-être sa participation ? Ce qui était dans la juste continuité du motif du dernier voyage d'Helmut…

Je cherchais mon portable dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et composai le numéro des renseignements. Quelques instants plus tard, j'obtenais la liaison avec l'accueil des « Petits Champs » et reconnus la voix de l'une des deux brunes : c'était celle qui tapait hier après-midi sur sa machine à écrire pendant que l'autre essayait en vain de répondre à mes questions. Je me présentais.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un inspecteur de police vient nous rendre visite !

-J'aurais une autre question à vous poser. Quand je vous ai quittées, hier après-midi, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir est arrivé. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

-Le docteur Brooks ? Vous allez rire, mais lui aussi a demandé qui vous étiez et ce que vous cherchiez !

-Très amusant, en effet. Il est docteur en quoi ?

-En psychiatrie. C'est un éminent spécialiste. Il nous a montré tous ses diplômes.

-Et que venait-il faire chez vous ?

-C'est un monsieur très dévoué, toujours aux petits soins avec nous et nos pensionnaires. Il voulait savoir si tout le monde allait bien.

-Il prospectait, en quelque sorte.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, il rendait également visite à une de nos pensionnaires… À ce propos, Madame Beckett l'aimait beaucoup. Elle disait de lui qu'il avait donné un sens à sa vie.

-Il était son psychiatre ?

-Oui. Vous savez, les personnes âgées sont vraiment très fragiles. Vous en avez eu la preuve avec le suicide de Madame Beckett. Son aide est rassurante pour les familles…

-Et il organise ses séances chez ses patients ?

-Tout à fait. Il pense que le fait de ne pas changer d'environnement contribue à les détendre… Je suis d'accord avec lui…

-J'aimerais bien lui parler. Vous croyez que ce serait possible ?

-J'ai son numéro de téléphone, mais pas son adresse. Est-ce que ça vous ira ?

Je mémorisai ces quelques chiffres et voulus raccrocher, quand un détail me revint. Lorsque j'avais croisé Brooks, sa tenue vestimentaire m'avait choqué. Que de noir ! Sauf ces quelques fibres de couleur blanches accrochées aux bas des manches de son manteau…

-Le docteur Brooks a-t-il un animal de compagnie ?

Léonie Beckett avait découvert le corps d'Helmut en promenant un chien. À qui appartenait cet animal ? J'avais failli oublier cet élément qui pouvait éventuellement avoir de l'importance.

-Oui, un petit caniche blanc, tout mignon. Il s'appelle Ouistiti. Pourquoi ?

Finalement, et si le lien entre Helmut et Léonie Beckett, c'était le docteur Brooks ? Je demanderais à Brown qui avait recueilli la déposition de Madame Beckett, s'il se souvenait du chien en question. S'il me parlait d'un caniche blanc, la conclusion s'imposerait d'elle-même…

-S'il vous plaît, encore une dernière question… Vous souvenez-vous du nom de l'inspecteur de police chargé de l'enquête consécutive au suicide de Madame Beckett ?

J'aurais pu chercher moi-même. Un de mes nombreux défauts était la flemmardise. Mais, cela ne coûtait rien de demander !

-Oui. C'était une dame, une jolie métisse aux yeux verts… Lucy Chandler !

Je formulais les phrases de politesse habituelles et raccrochai. Lucy… Moi qui passait mon temps à l'éviter ! Le destin avait décidé de me jouer un tour en m'obligeant à la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il fallait croire que le ciel se moquait de moi… L'hôtel Bellevue, les aveux silencieux de Blair, le souvenir de Dany et maintenant Lucy !

J'avais connu Dany et Lucy lorsque je faisais mes études. Nous nous étions présentés ensemble au concours d'entrée à l'académie de police. Tous trois, nous l'avions brillamment réussi et pendant les quelques mois que durait la formation, nous ne nous étions plus quittés…

En fait, Dany et moi étions continuellement en compétition pour s'attirer les faveurs de la jolie Lucy. Après maintes hésitations, Lucy s'était finalement décidée pour Dany, le jour même où nous étions officiellement devenus inspecteurs de police. Moi, j'avais alors pris le parti de disparaître de leurs vies, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Lucy et Dany avaient démarré leurs carrières policières en Californie. J'avais suivi leur chemin de loin, informé par la presse et leurs faire-parts de cette histoire en trois temps. Ils s'étaient très rapidement mariés, sans doute parce que Lucy était enceinte. Puis, elle avait accouché d'un petit James… Enfin, il y avait eu cette prise d'otages au cours de laquelle Dany avait offert sa vie… Et, je me demandais à présent si Lucy était restée fidèle à la mémoire de Dany.

Pourquoi était-elle revenue à Cascade il y a un an environ ? Je disparaissais lorsqu'elle surgissait au détour d'un couloir, m'abritant dans un bureau ou discutant avec le premier inconnu. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à regarder mon passé en face. À présent, je n'avais plus le droit de fuir, car d'autres intérêts que les miens étaient en jeu.

_**5.**_

Lucy était toujours aussi ravissante. Ses cheveux châtains frisés voletaient souplement autour de son visage bronzé, éclairé par de volumineuses boucles d'oreilles aux couleurs chatoyantes qui mettaient en valeur ses beaux yeux verts. L'âge semblait l'avoir épargnée. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans un café, pas très loin du poste de police, lui expliquant le motif de notre rencontre. Elle avait été assez enthousiaste. Pas moi.

Je crus deviner, à la vue d'une tasse de café vide, qu'elle devait être arrivée avec beaucoup d'avance, alors que moi, je ne m'étais absolument pas pressé. Elle me sourit comme pour pardonner mon retard. J'en fis de même, incapable de résister à son charme. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle vingt ans auparavant. Tant d'élégance se dégageait de ses mouvements même les plus insignifiants ! Elle irradiait.

-Cela fait longtemps, Jim…

-Comment tu vas ? Et ton garçon ? Cela lui fait quel âge ? dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Dix-sept. Il ressemble à son père. Un vrai rayon de soleil ! Les filles ne savent pas lui résister !

-Tu fais le tri ? dis-je en riant.

-Non, c'est inutile. Il aime les garçons.

Je faillis avaler de travers. Lucy le remarqua et me regarda d'un air curieux.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ressemblait à son père…

-Pardon ? sursautais-je.

-Tu étais au courant et tu ne me l'as pas dit. J'aurais pu t'en vouloir… Je n'étais rien pour Dany… Alors, que toi… Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour comprendre… Tu voulais sans doute le protéger… Jim, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aveugle… Peut-être que…

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. L'épais rideau qui voilait mes souvenirs s'écartait enfin pour laisser apparaître tous ceux que j'avais volontairement oubliés, notamment l'amour de Dany dont je ne savais que faire à l'époque. J'avais évité Lucy pour cette raison : je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à rappeler le passé et à me reprocher mes mensonges. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que nous discutions, et elle n'avait pas pris longtemps avant de me jeter en pleine figure cette cruelle vérité…

-Ou bien, est-ce que tu voulais te débarrasser de lui ?

-Me débarrasser de Dany ? Pourquoi ?

-Il t'aimait, et tu ne voulais pas de cet amour.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Lucy avait mis dans le mile. J'avais fui Dany. Son mariage m'avait rassuré, je m'étais senti un peu moins coupable parce que je m'étais persuadé que Dany avait renoncé à moi et était enfin devenu « normal »…

-Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles pendant toutes ces années ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne fuyais pas quelque chose !

Dany était là devant moi, ses cheveux blonds collés sur son front, en cet après-midi d'entraînement. Je lui parlais de Lucy… Il me regardait avec ses yeux étranges, sans couleur exacte, changeante comme la peau d'un caméléon. Ce qu'il m'avait dit, jamais je n'avais voulu y repenser. Ses prunelles étaient alors si sombres…

L'amour que portait Dany à Lucy était fraternel, pas sexuel. J'avais tellement peur de briser leur couple… Si j'avais cherché à revoir Dany, cela aurait signifié que j'acceptais sa proposition. Lucy et le petit James auraient été tellement désemparés… Malheureusement, je n'avais pu deviner que Dany allait de toute façon les abandonner en décédant au cours de cette prise d'otages. Depuis ce jour, chaque opération de ce genre me terrorisait. Que cela fasse partie de mes cauchemars ne m'étonnait absolument pas.

-Jim, à quoi tu penses ?

-Au véritable sujet de notre rencontre. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

-Dany…

-Je ne veux plus en parler. Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne veux pas revivre le passé. Tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. Parce que si tu es revenue à Cascade, ce n'est certainement pas par hasard. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, Lucy. Oublie-moi, tu veux ! Et puis, Dany a été un très bon ami. Je ne tiens pas à le trahir… Je parle maintenant à l'inspecteur Lucy Chandler. Peux-tu me parler du suicide de Léonie Beckett ?

-Très bien, Jim. Comme tu veux.

Elle était amèrement déçue. La lumière qu'elle dégageait devint moins intense. Le nombre des années se lisait enfin sur la peau de son visage. Je me sentis libéré d'un poids. Elle n'avait pas réussi à me séduire. Mais, je venais également d'abandonner Dany… Blair attendait la même réponse que lui, et cette fois je me sentais prêt.

-Léonie Beckett, soixante-dix ans était la veuve d'un officier de la marine. Elle vivait sa retraite dans la pension des « Petits Champs ». Ses revenus étaient corrects, sans plus. Elle s'est suicidée en se jetant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, située au quatrième étage. Tout ça s'est passé dans la nuit du onze au douze novembre. Son corps a été découvert le lendemain matin par un jardinier…

-Était-elle psychologiquement fragile ?

-Apparemment, elle consultait un psychiatre, un certain docteur Brooks. Je l'ai rencontré un jour, par hasard, dans la pension… Il a refusé de nous aider à cause du fameux secret médical… Quoi qu'il en soit, les enfants de Léonie Beckett nous ont appris que leur mère était née en France et y avait vécu une partie de sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ce que toute sa famille finisse dans un camp de concentration, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Elle avait miraculeusement réussi à échapper aux Allemands pour s'exiler d'abord en Grande-Bretagne, puis aux Etats-Unis.

-Tu en as déduit qu'après avoir réussi à refaire sa vie, au bout de toutes ces années, elle s'est suicidée à cause de la déportation de sa famille, laissant seule sa nouvelle famille ?

-En fait, quelques petits détails m'ont quand même un peu embêtée… Le légiste a découvert des traces de poudre sur le gant de sa main droite. Ce qui tendrait à démontrer, puisqu'elle était droitière, qu'elle se serait servie d'une arme à feu avant de mourir. Mais, pas pour se suicider.

-À moins que quelqu'un lui ait dérobé son gant ?

-Peut-être… Elle portait ses gants quand nous l'avons découverte… Pourquoi pas ? Elle s'exerçait peut-être au tir ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle s'est suicidée en se défenestrant. Personne ne l'a poussée dans le vide.

-Elle avait consommé de la drogue, des médicaments ou de l'alcool avant de se suicider ?

-Non. Le légiste n'a rien trouvé… J'ai un peu fouillé sa chambre. Léonie Beckett conservait des quantités de bâtons d'encens et de bougies… Je me demande si elle n'était pas un peu sorcière…

-De l'encens ? Mais, bien sûr ! Je dois te laisser, Lucy ! Merci pour ta coopération. Tiens, voilà de l'argent pour ton café.

Je me levai et disparus avant qu'elle ne me réponde. Cette odeur sur le terrain vague, sur les vêtements de Brooks et maintenant dans la chambre de Léonie Beckett, c'était de l'encens. Je me disais bien que ce parfum ne m'était pas inconnu. Blair faisait parfois brûler des bâtons d'encens lors de ses séances de méditation. Apparemment, le docteur Brooks aussi.

Je devais mettre Simon et l'agent Wyatt au courant. Il fallait impérativement nous concentrer sur Brooks, même si cette piste ne donnait rien.

Je rentrais à pied au poste de police, me faisant bousculer par des passants de plus en plus électriques.

Une bise glaciale mêlée de gros flocons de neige m'empêchait de voir correctement où je mettais les pieds. Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : rentrer au sec et au chaud.

Je repensais à ce que Lucy m'avait dit, à ce que j'avais volontairement occulté. Dany m'avait aimé, et j'avais refusé de le voir. Son amitié était bien plus importante à mes yeux. Il m'avait fait entrer dans la lumière. Je pensais en être sorti en le repoussant. Au contraire. Sa lumière était avec moi depuis longtemps. J'étais fier de porter une part de Dany en moi et j'aurais voulu en faire profiter Blair. Mon passé s'était enfin éclairci, je me sentais prêt pour l'avenir.

Même si, dans un sens, Dany en était exclu.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage de la criminelle. Quel remue-ménage ! J'aurais crû que l'agitation de la rue m'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Une silhouette familière apparut au milieu de toute cette excitation.

-Jim, ça tombe bien, viens avec moi, Wyatt veut nous parler…

Je le suivis docilement et refermai la porte de son bureau derrière moi. L'agent Samuel Wyatt nous attendait. Je remarquais que sa tenue était légèrement plus décontractée que la veille, et il me sembla tout de suite nettement plus sympathique. Il n'empêchait qu'avec son costume, même sans cravate, Wyatt aurait bien du mal à descendre sur le terrain. Rien à voir avec mes jeans et mon pull-over en laine épaisse. Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendit en guise de bienvenue.

-Hier, vous avez tenté de nous démontrer l'existence d'un lien entre Helmut Schlagdenhaufen et la personne qui a découvert son cadavre, Léonie Beckett, celle-ci s'étant suicidée peu après. J'avoue que sur le coup, j'étais un peu sceptique…

Je le félicitais intérieurement d'avoir su prononcer sans aucune trace d'hésitation le nom de famille du touriste allemand, ainsi que d'avoir retenu l'identité de mon témoin. Wyatt avait l'air concentré. Je ne voulus pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion pour lui communiquer les éléments que j'avais découverts ce matin et qui confortaient mon hypothèse, car j'étais curieux de connaître les arguments qui l'avaient fait changer d'avis.

-Le témoignage de Léonie Beckett est vraiment capital, je vous l'accorde. Tout comme ceux des personnes qui ont découvert les corps des six autres victimes du tueur en série que nous recherchons. En effet, sur ces sept meurtres, cinq ont été signalés à la police par des individus qui ont eu un comportement étrange peu de temps après la découverte des victimes. D'une part, il est vraiment extraordinaire que des témoins se soient toujours trouvés sur les lieux du crime, juste peu de temps après, puisque les corps étaient généralement tièdes quand le légiste arrivait. Ces mêmes témoins semblaient complètement paniqués. Leurs dépositions étaient loin d'être claires… Certains pleuraient… J'avoue que la première fois que j'ai vu un cadavre, je n'en menais pas large… Mais, pas à ce point-là. En fait, d'après les agents qui ont recueilli leurs témoignages, ils avaient tous l'air perdu, comme s'ils attendaient une explication… D'autre part, après quelques recherches, il s'est également avéré que ces personnes ont toutes subi des troubles psychiques plus ou moins sérieux consécutivement à leurs macabres découvertes, allant de la dépression nerveuse au suicide.

-Savez-vous si ces personnes faisaient l'objet d'un suivi psychiatrique avant qu'elles ne découvrent les corps ?

-À quoi pensez-vous ?

En effet, ma question n'avait aucun sens en elle-même puisque, environ quatre-vingts pour cent de la population américaine consultait un psy. Je lui parlais donc du docteur Brooks, ce charlatan en cavale qui avait prodigué ses soins à Léonie Beckett. Wyatt écouta avec intérêt le récit de l'ensemble des découvertes que j'avais réalisées ce matin. Je réussis également à lui faire partager mes soupçons quant à la probable implication du docteur Brooks dans notre enquête.

Simon nous quitta soudainement pour rejoindre Blair qui venait d'arriver et faisait de grands gestes à l'autre bout du couloir. Je fis semblant de ne rien voir et continuai mon entretien avec Wyatt, toujours plus attentif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que Blair avait à dire à Simon d'important et de secret à la fois. J'aurais bien sûr pu tendre l'oreille… Mais, ç'eût été indiscret… Puisque Wyatt était seul avec moi, j'en profitais pour aborder la question qu'il m'avait posée hier et qui m'avait tant embarrassé.

-J'allais oublier cet élément qui retient mon attention depuis le début… Il s'agit d'une odeur presque imperceptible, de légers effluves d'encens que j'avais déjà remarqués lorsque nous avions découvert le corps d'Helmut. Le docteur Brooks sent l'encens à plein nez. D'ailleurs, Léonie Beckett entreposait dans sa chambre plusieurs bâtons d'encens… Voilà comment mes sens m'ont aidé dans mon travail. Vous avez votre réponse.

Wyatt s'interrompit pour fermer la porte du bureau de Simon puis enlever sa veste qu'il déposa sur un fauteuil. Je l'observai en train de masser les muscles de sa nuque. Il avait l'air gêné.

-Hier, vous m'avez poussé dans mes derniers retranchements en m'obligeant à parler de la mort de ma fille. Jo avait une brillante carrière d'avocate devant elle, un mari attentionné et bientôt une petite fille. Elle était ma plus belle réussite. Vous savez, c'est terrifiant de parler d'elle au passé. Je n'arrive même pas encore à concevoir que plus jamais je ne reverrai son sourire. Quelque part, vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais grâce à celui qui m'a volé ma fille, je ne me suis pas effondré. Il est devenu ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Je le trouverai et le mettrai entre les mains de la justice. Après, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai… Mon travail me passionne. Je continuerai sans doute à traquer les meurtriers…

Je regrettais d'avoir considéré cet homme comme quelqu'un de superficiel. Son courage était incroyable. Wyatt était profondément blessé, pourtant il avait réussi à canaliser sa souffrance pour venger sa fille. J'étais tombé dans le piège de l'apparence. Comme moi, il avait compris qu'en construisant l'image que l'on voudrait avoir de soi, toutes nos faiblesses devenaient invisibles. C'était un moyen de vaincre nos démons intérieurs.

-Je me suis senti mis à nu, j'avais besoin de vous montrer que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, j'ai attaqué ce que j'ai supposé être votre point sensible. Rassurez-vous, car même si votre parcours intéresse les Fédéraux, personne ne se doute de l'existence de votre don. En fait, c'est au cours d'une des enquêtes que j'ai menée assez récemment, que je suis tombé sur la thèse de votre ami, Blair Sandburg. Son travail est tout simplement remarquable. Il connaît admirablement bien son sujet. J'en ai déduit qu'il fréquentait sans doute une sentinelle… Or, comment se fait-il qu'un anthropologue reste depuis des années, collé aux basques d'un inspecteur de police ? Voilà comment j'en ai déduit que vous aviez des sens ultra développés. Mais, je risquais aussi de me tromper… Hier, j'ai joué au quitte ou double en abordant le sujet…

Wyatt reprit sa respiration pendant que je m'asseyais. Depuis environ vingt-quatre heures, les révélations de ce genre n'arrêtaient pas de me tomber dessus. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de sport.

-D'entendre et de voir à des kilomètres, quel fantastique pouvoir, mais aussi quel danger ! Cette partie de vous a souvent dû vous causer des ennuis, et vous en causera encore. Vous lui en voulez certainement, mais vous ne pourriez pas vivre sans elle. Vous tirez d'elle votre force, celle qui vous aide à vous relever quand plus rien ne va, tout en connaissant la lourde contrepartie de ce don. Ce que vous ressentez n'intéresse pas les scientifiques. S'ils avaient connaissance de vos capacités, ils vous enfermeraient dans une cage et vous brancheraient sur électrodes. Hier, en vous posant la question de savoir si vos sens pourraient éventuellement nous aider dans cette enquête, je ne vous menaçais pas. Je connais l'objet de votre lutte. Derrière mes costumes luxueux et mon allure d'homme sûr de lui, se cache la même blessure que derrière vos muscles proéminents et votre figure de baroudeur un rien bougon.

Il me tendit une main amicale que je serrais longuement. Pour la première fois, je me sentis en sécurité avec lui à mes côtés. Il m'avait compris, mais ne me jugeait pas, ce qui était tout simplement exceptionnel. Son regard sévère n'était rien de plus qu'une protection. Mais, je soupçonnais également Wyatt d'avoir approché la mort de trop près. La terreur qu'elle avait éveillée en lui resterait à jamais gravée sur sa rétine. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Je vais retourner au FBI pour mettre du monde sur l'affaire. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur nos témoins ainsi que sur ce docteur Brooks.

-J'aurais aussi aimé procéder à une petite audition, remarqua Simon qui venait d'arriver.

Il était accompagné de Blair qui vint saluer Samuel Wyatt. Il me regarda en me faisant un léger signe de la tête. J'en fis de même, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Simon qui se demandait certainement le motif de notre inhabituelle retenue.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le docteur Brooks est en cavale. D'abord, il ne se laissera pas approcher facilement. Ensuite, nous n'avons encore aucune preuve contre lui. Enfin, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un type qui a l'habitude de manipuler les cerveaux. Il saura nous embobiner pour ne pas répondre à nos questions, rétorquai-je.

-Que suggères-tu ? me demanda Simon.

-Il vaudrait mieux se faire passer pour quelqu'un en détresse qui aurait besoin de ses services. Ainsi, en observant sa façon d'être, il serait beaucoup plus simple de détecter s'il cache quelque chose de louche.

-Vous ne pourriez pas le faire, il vous connaît déjà, lança Wyatt.

Il avait raison, mais je me méfiais de ce qui allait suivre. Blair avait pris son visage de bon samaritain, préparant certainement quelque chose que je ne saurais maîtriser.

-Je pourrais le rencontrer, ce docteur Brooks, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais vu. En plus, je ne suis pas un flic, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse de me rencontrer et de me soigner. Sans oublier que j'ai une formation d'anthropologue et que j'ai suivi certain cours de psychologie. Je ne peux pas me faire battre sur mon propre terrain.

-C'est une excellente proposition, fit Simon.

Wyatt hocha de la tête d'un air approbatif. J'étais le seul à être réticent.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si Brooks est impliqué dans ces meurtres, il aura là un moyen direct d'approcher Simon. Car, c'est bien Simon qui est menacé…

-Oui, et pas moi ! compléta Blair.

-Pour l'instant, Jim, tout n'est que supposition. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Brooks est en cavale. Au pire, j'aimerais le coffrer uniquement pour qu'il achève sa peine de prison. Au mieux, je voudrais le suspecter, l'arrêter et le conduire directement chez le juge pour avoir la paix ! Sandburg, vous avez mon feu vert ! Maintenant, il faut réussir à entrer en contact avec Brooks. Or, je doute qu'il ait laissé son adresse dans le bottin.

-J'ai son numéro de téléphone, répondis-je à contrecœur.

Je répétais à Simon les quelques chiffres que m'avait confiés la réceptionniste des Petits Champs qu'il recopia au bas d'une feuille de papier. Puis, il saisit le téléphone et le tendit aussitôt à Blair.

-Sandburg, si vous êtes prêt, appelez ce docteur Brooks et faites-vous passer pour un membre de la famille de Léonie Beckett. Dites que vous n'avez entendu que des éloges à son sujet, au besoin rajoutez-en. Parlez-lui de vos problèmes, imaginez une peine de cœur, bref, laissez libre cours à votre imagination ! Et demandez-lui s'il accepte de s'occuper de vous, ordonna Simon.

-Très bien, fit Blair.

Je refusai de voir Blair composer le numéro de téléphone de Brooks et de l'entendre lui demander de le rencontrer. Simon et Wyatt me le paieraient ! Bien sûr, nous n'avions aucune preuve de la probable participation de Brooks à cette série de meurtres. D'ailleurs, nous ne savions même pas s'il y avait un ou plusieurs tueurs. Pourtant, j'étais loin d'être rassuré. Je quittai donc le bureau de Simon et revins dès que Blair eût raccroché.

-Pff… J'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Brooks à quatorze heures cette après-midi.

-Il ne s'est pas méfié ? demandai-je.

-En fait, je ne l'ai pas eu au bout du fil. C'est une dame qui a décroché. Au début, elle a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre de qui je parlais. Mais, quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Léonie Beckett, elle s'est immédiatement rassurée et m'a proposé de venir à quatorze heures à cette adresse : trois cent cinquante et un, Michigan Avenue. Elle n'a jamais évoqué le nom de Brooks.

-C'est un peu normal, puisqu'il est en cavale dans la ville où il s'est fait coffrer. En plus, il ne fait pas que fuir puisqu'il récidive ! Dis-moi Simon, l'arrestation de Brooks remonte à un peu plus de cinq ans. C'est toi qui l'as coincé ?

-Non, cela ne me dit rien. Je pense que c'est Paisley qui s'en est chargé à l'époque. À moins que je me sois tout de même occupé des dernières formalités… Franchement, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Donovan Paisley était le prédécesseur de Simon au poste de capitaine de la police criminelle de Cascade. Je ne l'avais connu que de nom. Sa réputation d'éradicateur de truands semblait encore intacte aujourd'hui. Il avait été remplacé en pleine gloire, après l'arrestation d'un groupe de terroristes auteurs d'un terrible attentat qui avait coûté la vie à cent soixante-dix-sept personnes consécutivement à l'explosion d'une bombe dans un centre commercial de la ville. Le nouveau maire qui était d'un autre bord politique avait refusé d'envisager cet aspect des choses et avait fait appel à Simon.

-Mais si vous êtes responsable de son arrestation, cela constituerait un mobile, remarqua Wyatt.

-Dans le cas où Paisley aurait fait le plus gros du boulot, pourquoi s'en prendre à Simon ? fit Blair.

-Parce que Paisley est mort juste après sa mise en retraite anticipée, répondis-je.

Des rumeurs prétendaient d'ailleurs que si Paisley avait été si injustement éjecté de son poste, c'était en raison de son état de santé, plutôt critique. Paisley serait décédé des suites d'un cancer quelques semaines après son éjection. Tout cela n'était que ragots, puisque la famille Paisley avait toujours gardé secrètes les circonstances de sa brutale disparition.

-Nous tenons peut-être le début d'une piste. Simon, vous pourriez peut-être rechercher si vous étiez chargé de l'affaire Brooks ? Moi, je retourne au Bureau Fédéral. Retrouvons-nous demain matin, vers huit heures, ici-même pour faire le point, proposa Wyatt.

-Ça marche. Pendant ce temps, moi je vais rendre une petite visite au procureur Belli qui —je l'espère— acceptera de m'aider, répondit Simon.

Belli occupait depuis de nombreuses années son poste de procureur. Ce dinosaure de la justice de Cascade avait certainement proposé la condamnation de Brooks. Il disposait de la mémoire et des documents nécessaires pour dire si Simon était à l'époque chargé de cette enquête policière. Je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes quant à sa collaboration. Belli était rarement coopératif, surtout lorsque Simon avait besoin de lui. Mais, je savais également que Simon était têtu comme une mule…

Sur ce, tous disparurent, me laissant seul, planté en plein milieu du bureau de Simon. Il était treize heures. J'aurais dû avoir faim puisque mon dernier repas datait de hier matin. Or, rien que d'imaginer Blair rencontrant Brooks me rendait malade. Le pire était que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. L'enquête devait progresser. Si j'empêchais maintenant Blair de se rendre à son rendez-vous, nos recherches seraient entravées. Il fallait d'abord penser aux victimes et à Simon. Même si pour moi, cela relevait du sacrifice.

_**6.**_

Je passais l'après-midi à lire et à relire le dossier de l'affaire Helmut, recherchant désespérément ce qui pourrait éventuellement corroborer mes soupçons. Mais, sans mon intuition, nous n'en serions certainement pas là.

Dans quelques minutes, il serait dix-huit heures. Lorsque Simon revint de sa courte entrevue avec le procureur Belli, sudiste convaincu qui voyait comme une insulte l'accession des noirs aux degrés les plus hauts de l'échelle sociale, je m'étais attendu à le trouver la mine défaite.

En effet, chacune de leur rencontre ressemblait à un match de boxe. Or, Simon réapparut enthousiaste à l'idée de m'annoncer qu'il avait effectivement été chargé de l'affaire Brooks peu de temps avant que Donovan Paisley s'en aille. En fait, l'affaire Brooks fut sa première affaire en tant que capitaine de la police criminelle de Cascade. Nous avions donc un mobile à défaut d'avoir un véritable suspect…

Simon avait également essayé de soutirer d'autres informations de la bouche de Belli, mais celui-ci avait refusé, ne voyant aucun lien apparent entre cette vieille affaire et le danger couru par Simon. J'étais persuadé que dans une certaine mesure, Belli devait se frotter les mains à l'idée de savoir que Simon puisse être tué par un criminel. Si cela devait se produire le poste de capitaine de la police criminelle reviendrait sans doute à un blanc et Belli se ferait un honneur de faire condamner celui qui aurait privé la ville d'un fonctionnaire efficace, intègre et respecté. En clair, Belli serait doublement gagnant.

Wyatt appela vers dix-neuf heures pour nous annoncer que ses recherches étaient plus difficiles que prévues. Les familles des témoins qui s'étaient suicidés ou qui s'étaient enfermés dans la folie refusaient de coopérer avec le FBI qu'elles estimaient entièrement responsable de la subite déchéance d'êtres proches et sans histoires. Mais, Wyatt ne renonçait pas. Nous ne cherchions qu'un seul nom, celui du docteur Brooks, qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de changer de patronyme, peut-être pour ne pas perdre sa fidèle clientèle. Le nom représente une partie du fonds de commerce pour un médecin, même si dans le cas présent, Brooks était loin d'en être un.

Si nous découvrions que Brooks était impliqué ne serait-ce qu'indirectement dans chacun des sept meurtres, nous aurions enfin une piste à suivre. Mais, où nous conduirait-elle ? Brooks avait-il tué de ses mains chacune de ces sept victimes en brouillant volontairement les pistes des enquêteurs les plus zélés ? Pourquoi certaines des personnes qu'il avait soi-disant aidées étaient-elles devenues dépressives au point d'attenter à leurs vies ?

J'avais terriblement mal à la tête, un peu comme la veille au soir. Bientôt vingt heures…

Simon était rentré chez lui, escorté par ses encombrants gardes de corps, les mêmes qui l'avaient accompagné ce matin. Pendant la journée, ceux-ci surveillaient son domicile. Il est vrai que dans son commissariat, entouré de dizaines de flics, Simon bénéficiait d'une protection on ne peut satisfaisante. Le soir, les mêmes gardes du corps venaient le rechercher dans sa voiture, soigneusement fouillée au préalable. Cela rendait Simon d'une humeur exécrable. Quand il était au bureau, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur, traitant cette affaire comme si elle concernait un autre que lui. Par contre, la réalité l'assaillait dès sa sortie des locaux de police.

Je n'avais pas envie d'imiter Simon. Blair m'attendait certainement et je ne voulais pas lui parler, ne serait-ce que de météo. Mais, le besoin de repos se faisant terriblement sentir, au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais quand même à rentrer au loft.

Celui-ci était vide. Je m'inquiétai automatiquement. Pourquoi Blair n'avait-il donné aucun signe de vie de l'après-midi ? Sur le coup, j'avais été tellement soulagé de ne pas devoir supporter son regard que je n'avais plus voulu voir le danger qu'incarnait le docteur Brooks.

Maintenant, je me sentais fautif et même responsable de l'absence et du silence de Blair.

J'appelai Simon. Il ne décrocha pas immédiatement. Je persistais.

-Allô ? grogna Simon.

-Ici Jim. Je suis désolé de te déranger… Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne sais pas où est passé Blair.

-Blair ? Il vient de m'appeler.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi il t'a appelé ?

-Je savais que ce gamin était à la limite de la névrose, mais là, il m'a carrément donné rendez-vous à vingt-trois heures, à l'endroit où le corps d'Helmut a été découvert.

J'avais un goût acide dans la bouche. Blair ne voulait peut-être plus me parler, et qu'il communique directement avec Simon sans passer par moi n'aurait pas dû m'alarmer. J'aurais éventuellement pu me vexer, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

-Appelle Wyatt, tu dois bien avoir son numéro. Si ce n'est pas le cas, demande à un de ses sbires qui sont planqués dans ta maison. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Blair m'a dit qu'il avait découvert un indice sur le terrain vague…

-Comment le pourrait-il ? Il y a au moins quatre-vingts centimètres de neige qui recouvrent le sol.

-De toute façon, mes gardes du corps ne me laisseront pas sortir seul. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Appelle Wyatt et demande lui de venir. Et attends-moi, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

Le rendez-vous donné par Blair ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Je sentais également que l'issue de l'enquête était proche. Tout était allé trop vite. J'avais peur… Les rues de Cascade étaient vides : les fêtes de Noël avaient commencé. Je me sentis encore plus accablé… De toute façon, Noël avait toujours été une fête maudite pour moi…

J'arrivai en même temps que Wyatt au domicile de Simon que nous retrouvâmes en pleine discussion avec ses gardes du corps. Il était de mauvais poil, comme à chaque fois qu'on l'empêchait de dormir.

-Ah, te voilà, Jim ! Toi et Sandburg, vous avez décidément de drôles de manies. Ça ne vous arrive jamais de dormir la nuit ? En plus, il a fallu que je dérange également Wyatt !

-De toute façon, je ne dormais pas, fit Samuel Wyatt.

-Et bien, si cela intéresse quelqu'un, moi je dormais comme un bébé ! Et cela m'ennuie fortement de voir tout ce petit monde chez moi, à cette heure-ci ! bougonna Simon.

-Vous ne dormiez pas ? demandai-je à Wyatt.

-Non, je finissais de prendre des notes au sujet du docteur Brooks. Cela pouvait attendre demain, mais puisque nous sommes réunis, autant que je vous raconte ce que j'ai trouvé…

-Si vous nous expliquiez tout ça en chemin ?

-En chemin ? répéta-t-il.

-Tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? interrogeais-je Simon.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire pendant que je m'habille. Se balader en pyjama dans la rue par temps de neige n'est pas spécialement recommandé pour ma santé.

Je résumais brièvement la situation à Wyatt jusqu'à ce que Simon réapparaisse. Ce dernier nous fit signe de le suivre en direction de la porte qui donnait sur son garage. Deux agents du FBI avaient pris place à l'avant de sa voiture tandis que Simon, Wyatt et moi-même nous serrâmes à l'arrière.

-Brooks était le psychiatre de tous les témoins qui ont découvert nos victimes. J'ai pris un peu de temps à le découvrir parce qu'en plus de ne pas vouloir coopérer, certaines familles n'étaient pas au courant, commença Wyatt.

-Ce qui nous donne un suspect et un mobile, puisque c'est bien Simon qui a réussi à coincer Brooks.

-Ce dossier était le tout premier que l'on m'avait confié en tant que capitaine. Autant vous dire que c'était également une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. Le maire ne m'aurait pardonné aucun faux pas… J'avais donc mis le paquet. Et vous savez comment je l'ai coincé ce salaud ? Parce qu'il était rusé… Impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Je pensais même qu'il avait réussi à quitter la ville. Mais, les plaintes continuaient d'arriver… J'ai donc appelé au numéro qu'il laissait à ses clients, en me faisant passer pour sa banque et je lui ai demandé de venir pour je ne sais plus quelle raison…

Simon s'arrêta de raconter ses souvenirs et prit une mine songeuse. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose…

-Mon dieu, c'était donc ça la signification de « Capitaine Simon Banks, c'est bientôt ton tour de passer à la banque »…

-C'est dans une banque que tu as attrapé Brooks ? demandais-je.

-Oui. Et j'étais le premier surpris de voir que mon piège avait marché.

-Tu aurais simplement pu te planquer devant chez lui.

-Oh ! Je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois sans jamais l'apercevoir. Je suis même venu l'attendre dans son salon. Rien à faire ! Il nous devançait toujours…

-C'est maintenant que tu te souviens de tout ça ?

-Bah, oui… Je me souviens même comment il réussissait à arnaquer ses clients…

-Il les hypnotisait, fit Wyatt.

Je les regardais bouche bée. Les souvenirs de Simon rejaillissaient enfin de sa mémoire et l'agent Wyatt avait fini ses recherches. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas un peu dépêchés ? Je leur en voulais à tous deux énormément. Blair s'était déplacé pour rien.

-C'est très intéressant, tout ce que j'apprends les gars… Mais, quel est le rapport avec ces sept meurtres ? Brooks est un arnaqueur. Il n'en a qu'après l'argent de ses clients, résumai-je en retenant la colère.

-Simple hypothèse, mais imaginons que Brooks propose à ses clients de se débarrasser de leur phobie contre beaucoup d'argent.

-Léonie Beckett n'était pas riche, l'interrompis-je.

-D'accord, mais laissez-moi finir. Imaginons donc que Brooks propose à ses clients de se débarrasser de leur pire angoisse contre de l'argent…

-Quelle angoisse ? le coupai-je à nouveau, exprès cette fois-ci.

-Justement, j'y viens. Saviez-vous que Léonie Beckett s'était mariée avant de quitter la France ?

-Une première fois ?

-Oui, avec un Allemand…

-Helmut Schlagdenhaufen ? dis-je sans hésiter.

J'attendais de caser Helmut dans la vie de Léonie, depuis longtemps. Ces deux-là se connaissaient, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Qu'ils aient été mariés, ne m'aurait absolument pas surpris.

-En effet. Ils vivaient en Alsace, une région de France située à côté de l'Allemagne et constamment objet d'annexions. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale fit tout basculer. L'Alsace redevint temporairement allemande et la Gestapo débarqua dans leur petit village pour recruter des soldats au physique aryen. Helmut qui avait les cheveux bonds et les yeux bleus fut tout naturellement désigné. La famille de Léonie Beckett prit alors le risque de le cacher dans sa maison. Informés, les nazis envoyèrent Helmut au front en Russie tandis que la famille de Léonie fut expédiée dans un camp de concentration. Seule Léonie réussit à s'échapper…

-Ce sont les enfants de Léonie Beckett qui vous ont raconté toute cette histoire ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas fini. À l'issue de la guerre, Léonie n'a pas du tout recherché la trace d'Helmut, voulant absolument oublier son passé. Se décrétant veuve, elle avait trouvé un nouveau mari en Grande-Bretagne, puis tous deux s'installèrent aux Etats-Unis. Léonie en voulait énormément à Helmut. Son amour pour lui, s'était transformé en haine face à son incapacité à gérer la peur de ne jamais le revoir ainsi que la souffrance consécutive à la perte de toute sa famille pour cet homme. Un jour, peut-être cinquante ans après, alors qu'elle vivait depuis peu dans sa maison de retraite, Léonie reçut une lettre d'Helmut qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se revoir. Dieu sait comment, Helmut n'était pas mort et il avait retrouvé la trace de Léonie. Celle-ci fit alors une dépression nerveuse. Ses enfants lui conseillèrent donc de consulter un psychiatre. Léonie qui vivait déjà dans la maison de retraite des « Petits Champs » devint ainsi une nouvelle patiente du docteur Brooks. Je suppose que vous devinez comment il s'y est pris.

-Très bien, mais après ? m'impatientai-je.

Blair… Blair… Blair… ne cessait de répéter mon cœur. Nous devions nous dépêcher, mais pourquoi ?

-Le docteur Brooks est un charlatan, mais il se sent chargé d'une mission à l'égard de ses patients. Les familles des témoins m'ont raconté qu'il désirait les rendre heureux, les débarrasser de leurs soucis et plus précisément de leurs démons… Ce sont ses propres termes. Pour se faire, il utilisait la vieille méthode préconisée par Freud…Malheureusement, c'était aussi pour se payer, ce qui est impardonnable.

-Pardon ? Que vient faire Freud dans notre affaire ?

-Freud a découvert les phénomènes hypnotiques ainsi que l'effet thérapeutique de la catharsis. En fait, l'hypnose correspond à un état de sommeil artificiel provoqué par une suggestion qui se caractérise par une susceptibilité accrue à l'influence de l'hypnotiseur et la diminution de la réceptivité aux autres influences. Si vous préférez, l'hypnotiseur occupe provisoirement la place de l'idéal du moi de l'hypnotisé… L'hypnose permet ainsi de cerner et de faire disparaître des angoisses que certaines personnes refusent de comprendre. Mais, l'hypnose n'est pas sans risque pour l'hypnotisé, surtout si l'hypnotiseur est de mauvaise foi…

L'agent Wyatt parlait comme un dictionnaire. Je ne l'écoutais pas, préférant m'en tenir au discours que m'avait fourni Blair à ce sujet. Celui-ci s'était un jour mis en tête de m'hypnotiser pour mieux me comprendre et soigner mes craintes. J'avais compris en l'écoutant m'expliquer ce en quoi consistait l'opération, que je courais le risque de lui confier mon intimité. Blair pourrait tout savoir de moi, y compris ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre. J'avais heureusement toujours réussi à l'envoyer paître…

-J'aimerais bien vous suivre… Le docteur Brooks hypnotisait ses patients pour les aider ou pour les dévaliser ? demanda Simon.

-Les deux à la fois. Je pense qu'il croyait aider ces personnes, mais qu'il abusait surtout de leur crédulité. Les séances d'hypnose ont sans doute laissé des séquelles psychotiques chez certaines. Le docteur Brooks leur demandait de l'argent pendant leur sommeil, les bijoux qu'ils portaient sur eux ou, peut-être même de signer un chèque puisque l'hypnose n'empêche absolument pas d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger, de parler ou d'écrire.

-Dites-moi, est-ce qu'un sujet hypnotisé se sentirait capable de tuer ? proposai-je.

Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. Nous approchions du but… Blair… Il s'était sacrifié… Brooks s'était servi de lui…

-Justement. La personne hypnotisée est en transe et pendant la transe se produit systématiquement un certain nombre de phénomènes : catalepsie, élévation du seuil de la douleur et hypermnésie. Un hypnotiseur peut agir directement sur la volonté de l'hypnotisé en lui demandant absolument n'importe quoi.

C'était bien ce que j'avais redouté de Blair. Je me félicitais une fois de plus d'avoir su résister à ses sourires. Blair… Il devait être… Non !

-Y compris tuer selon un _modus operandi_ déterminé ?

-Oui, à condition que l'hypnotiseur continue son travail. C'est en fin de transe que les suggestions d'ordre thérapeutiques sont généralement faites. Le docteur Brooks donnait ses dernières consignes puis abandonnait ses patients peu après leur réveil, les laissant seuls face à leurs nouvelles craintes… Un cadavre se trouvait devant eux… Ils se demandaient certainement ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé. Le doute est une sensation pénible…

Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que Brooks avait dû faire à Blair…

-Attendez, vous allez trop vite pour moi. Prenons l'exemple de Léonie Beckett. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que son amour pour Helmut, son premier mari, s'était transformé en haine. Un jour, il la contacte et elle sombre dans une dépression nerveuse. Le docteur Brooks l'hypnotise pour connaître la phobie qui l'empêche de vivre normalement et il découvre qu'il s'agit d'Helmut alors que Léonie elle-même ne s'en doute pas. Au passage, il lui escroque une partie de ses économies, puis toujours animé de sa louable intention de lui venir en aide, il lui propose de se débarrasser de cette phobie. Parallèlement, sous prétexte de faire des recherches pour un livre, Helmut quitte l'Allemagne et cherche à revoir Léonie. Hypnotisée, Léonie est programmée pour tuer Helmut d'une balle en plein cœur et inscrire quelque part sur son corps —à l'endroit le plus facilement accessible— la phrase : « Capitaine Simon Banks : c'est bientôt ton tour de passer à la banque ». Léonie donne rendez-vous à Helmut ce fameux onze novembre à l'entrée de sa maison de retraite, à quinze heures. Le docteur Brooks est de la partie et les hypnotise. Vous croyez vraiment que l'hypnose permet de donner le courage et la dextérité nécessaires à une dame de soixante-dix ans ? demandai-je.

La neige s'était enfin arrêtée de tomber. Il n'y avait personne sur la route. Je me mis un instant à la place du chauffeur : cela devait être un délice de conduire à ce moment précis. En plus, il ne faisait pas nuit noire. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur le tapis blanc, éclairant la couleur du ciel. Je remarquai également que nous approchions de la zone industrielle. Le plus gros du chemin était derrière nous. Heureusement, car à force de ne pas pouvoir bouger, des fourmis courraient dans mes jambes. Blair…

-C'est tout à fait envisageable, répondit Wyatt.

-Pourquoi le docteur Brooks ne ferait-il pas le sale boulot tout seul ?

-D'une part, en raison de l'effet thérapeutique recherché. Ce n'est pas à lui de se débarrasser des démons du moi profond de ses patients, mais à eux seuls. Sinon, l'expérience ne vaut rien. Il est également vrai que le docteur Brooks jouait avec son propre démon, le capitaine Banks, celui qui l'avait obligé à fuir et à exercer dans la clandestinité. C'est ce que tendrait à démontrer cette phrase idiote tatouée sur le corps des victimes. D'autre part, le docteur Brooks ne tenait pas à supporter la responsabilité de ces meurtres. Bien sûr, cet argument ne vaut absolument rien devant un juge, puisque l'assassin en question n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté mais sous les ordres du docteur Brooks qui devait forcément l'accompagner pendant l'action et ce jusqu'à son réveil pour maintenir l'état hypnotique. Enfin, le docteur Brooks est atteint de la maladie de Parkinson. Il s'est d'ailleurs servi de ce motif pour bénéficier de traitements médicaux appropriés lors de son séjour en prison. Ce qui signifie également qu'il est impossible pour lui de toucher sa cible en plein cœur.

-Mais, les victimes ne fuyaient-elles pas ? persistai-je.

-Elles étaient peut-être également hypnotisées pour ne pas fuir… Voilà peut-être une explication aux effluves d'encens que vous avez découverts sur le terrain vague… L'encens et les bougies aident au calme et à la détente. Le docteur Brooks faisait sa petite séance dans sa voiture…

-Et Brooks en profitait pour promener son chien ? C'est insensé, nous nageons en pleine science-fiction, répondis-je.

-Vous voyez une autre explication ? me lança Wyatt.

-C'est vrai que cette théorie expliquerait la différence d'armes à feu utilisées puisque chaque meurtrier avait sa propre arme…

-Pour Léonie Beckett, il s'agissait d'un Glock dix-sept.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je.

C'était comme si la foudre venait de me tomber dessus. Le Glock dix-sept confisqué à la vieille dame qui voulait corriger le pickpocket qui lui avait volé son sac à main… Mon cauchemar était à nouveau là… Le pickpocket, est-ce que c'était le docteur Brooks ? Je devais me ressaisir. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une coïncidence. Je ne croyais pas aux rêves prémonitoires. Blair…

-Cela expliquerait également pourquoi nos experts graphologues butaient sur cet étrange tatouage… Chaque meurtrier y allait de sa propre signature ! continua Wyatt.

Mon rêve… Je ne l'avais pas terminé… Blair m'avait réveillé au moment où…

-Pourquoi les laissaient-ils appeler la police ? demanda Simon.

-Il s'enfuyait avant. Les témoins meurtriers étaient de bonne foi : ils se posaient beaucoup de questions et le meilleur moyen de savoir qui avait tué la personne gisant à leurs pieds, c'était bien d'appeler la police.

-Mais, elles finissaient par comprendre, et elles devenaient folles ou se suicidaient, fit Simon.

-Non, je crois que c'est plutôt le doute qui les rongeait… Personne ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… Le docteur Brooks en rajoutait peut-être en leur certifiant qu'ils s'étaient bien débarrassés de leurs démons… Il y aurait vraiment de quoi devenir complètement fou !

-Et le chien ? Léonie Beckett était avec le chien pendant sa déposition. Mais, vous dites que Brooks l'avait abandonnée, lançai-je.

Non, c'était impossible ! Pas Blair ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être fait prendre à son propre piège !

-Oh ! Il devait l'attendre dans sa voiture. Vu qu'elle s'est fait raccompagnée par un de vos inspecteurs, il a dû suivre leur voiture et récupérer le chien avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, puisque c'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que les chiens étaient interdits dans sa pension…

Le chauffeur coupa le moteur. Nous étions arrivés. La question me brûlait les lèvres. Je voulais savoir…

-Que risque Sandburg ? Demandai-je.

-Ce rendez-vous est tout ce qu'il y a d'étrange…Il y a de fortes chances pour que Sandburg ait été hypnotisé et ce malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Brooks approche de son but. Nous devons laisser Simon y aller.

Non ! Je voulais que Wyatt ait tort, que mes soupçons soient infondés, que Blair soit sain et sauf… Putain de métier ! Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Un cauchemar ! J'allais me réveiller !

-Mais, Blair va tirer sur Simon ! C'est bien ce que Brooks veut !

-Simon sera équipé d'un gilet pare-balle. Et nous ne resterons pas inactifs. Je vais appeler des renforts, décida Wyatt.

-Mais, Blair… Ce n'est pas notre ennemi ! Vous n'allez pas le canarder ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Et puis, je n'y crois pas à vos salades d'hypnose ! En plus, si Blair a été programmé pour tuer Simon, il ne visera personne d'autre !

-N'oubliez pas que Brooks risque d'être aux côtés de Sandburg. Et, l'hypnose permet de le commander… Votre ami peut provoquer un véritable carnage. Je suis désolé, Jim. Je ne pensais pas que Sandburg encourait un tel risque en se rendant chez Brooks ! Croyez bien que si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire… Maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix. C'est le moment de mettre un terme aux exactions de Brooks…

-Mais, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs pour Brooks !

-Je l'espère pour votre ami, murmura Wyatt qui disparut aussitôt rejoindre Simon.

Ce n'était pas que mon ami ! Blair était plus que ça ! Non, je ne voulais pas devoir affronter ça sans rien faire ! Désespéré, je m'éloignais pour faire un rapide tour des lieux. Il serait bientôt vingt-trois heures. Blair ne pouvait pas tirer sur Simon ! Il n'avait pas le droit de devenir mon ennemi ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal… Wyatt n'avait pas le droit de le faire à ma place !

J'entendis les portes de plusieurs fourgonnettes s'ouvrir puis se refermer tout aussi brutalement. Les renforts appelés par Wyatt étaient déjà arrivés. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Des dizaines de gros bras planqués derrière leurs véhicules avaient les doigts posés sur la détente de leur arme, attendant le signal pour mitrailler leur cible… Blair…

Cet endroit me sembla encore plus triste que les deux dernières fois. Je regardai l'empreinte de mes pas laissée sur la neige…Non, Blair ne viendrait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait hypnotisé. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait tuer sans le vouloir fermement… Blair ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme… Wyatt s'était trompé. J'avançai dans la neige, les yeux perdus au loin à la recherche de mon ami. Ce qu'avait dit Wyatt n'était que pure fantaisie ! Cette histoire d'hypnose, quelle invention…

Mais, si Wyatt avait raison… Et, si Blair venait et qu'il tirait sur Simon… Son cœur était protégé par un épais gilet pare-balle et des dizaines de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais, pas Blair ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit sacrifié, un peu comme Dany l'avait été au cours de cette fameuse prise d'otages. Il leur avait fallu quelqu'un de courageux pour pénétrer dans les locaux de la banque assiégée. Dany s'était immédiatement proposé parce qu'il voulait sauver la vie du gardien blessé au cours de l'assaut. Il prodigua ses soins et fut froidement abattu d'une balle dans la nuque. Le contact froid du canon en métal contre la peau… Dany avait dû rapidement penser à sa vie, à sa famille, à moi… Et il était mort. Pour rien, puisque le gardien faisait partie des preneurs d'otages. Tous des drogués en manque de leur sale poudre blanche, blanche comme la neige que j'écrasai rageusement avec mes pieds. Pourquoi jouer avec nos vies pour des vauriens ?

Je m'étais un peu éloigné de l'endroit du rendez-vous et fis donc demi-tour. Je reconnus une odeur avant de voir l'ombre de Blair se dessiner sur la neige. Mes poings se serrèrent un peu plus, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ma paume. Wyatt ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé. Blair tenait une arme dans ses mains. À quelques mètres de lui, Brooks récitait une litanie ensorceleuse.

-Simon ? demanda Blair.

-Je suis là, Sandburg, répondit Simon.

Celui-ci apparut soudain en face de Blair. Brooks lui demanda de mettre Simon en joue. Je devais me faire une raison. Ce n'était pas de la science-fiction.

-Blair, ne fais pas ça, c'est moi, Jim ! Regarde-moi ! criai-je en m'approchant du petit groupe.

Le docteur Brooks eut un mouvement de recul alors que mon guide ne cilla même pas. Simon me regarda d'un air résigné. Le doigt de Blair se posa sur la détente. Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon. Environ quinze hommes étaient postés autour de nous. Je savais qu'ils attendaient un coup de feu pour tirer sur Blair. Brooks n'était pas visé puisqu'il n'était pas armé. Il devait déjà se préparer à fuir pour déguster sa victoire. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Je sortis mon arme. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre la vie de Blair. Je visai le corps de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci appuya sur la détente.

-Je t'aime, Blair ! hurlai-je en tirant également.

Puis, je me jetai à terre. Une immense éclaboussure d'or éclaira la nuit pendant une seconde après que deux masses sombres se soient effondrées sur le sol. C'étaient les coups de feu des tireurs postés autour de nous qui visaient ce qu'ils pensaient être l'auteur du tir, le seul homme encore debout. Je rampais en direction du corps de Simon. Il avait les yeux fermés. La balle tirée par Blair avait troué son manteau ainsi que sa veste de costume et sa chemise, laissant apparaître son gilet pare-balle. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Décidément, jamais on ne me laissera dormir en paix, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Simon essaya de se relever. Je lui tendis la main.

-Aïe ! Mon dos ! Dis donc, j'avais oublié comme ce n'était pas agréable de se faire tirer dessus ! Sandburg va m'entend…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Autour de lui, des hommes criaient, d'autres courraient. J'entendis au loin une sirène d'ambulance.

-Jim, que s'est-il…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Ce salaud de Brooks ne t'emmerdera plus jamais.

-Sandburg…

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce que Simon voulait me dire. Les ambulanciers s'étaient réunis autour du corps de celui qu'ils pensaient pouvoir sauver. Je marchais en titubant. Wyatt se mit en travers de mon chemin et me dévisagea de son regard étrange avant de me tendre la main.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Jo est vengée, bafouillais-je.

-Il me reste encore à découvrir pourquoi on lui a volé sa vie… Je le ferai également pour toutes les autres victimes… Jim, ce que vous avez fait est très courageux…

Je levai ma main pour lui demander de ne pas continuer. Ma tête allait exploser…

-Vous aviez raison pour Brooks. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir crû, dis-je.

-Cela n'a plus aucune importance puisqu'il est mort. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il a emporté certains secrets avec lui…

Wyatt s'arrêta de parler pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire un jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche… Un médecin, une demande, des cris… Je n'entendais plus rien… Me concentrer, garder mon sang-froid, attendre pour m'écrouler…

-Quel rhésus êtes-vous ? Du sang, j'ai besoin de sang ! Et vite ! s'impatientait-il.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en suivant l'ombre blanche.

_**7.**_

Même avec beaucoup d'imagination, jamais je n'aurais cru passer cette nuit de Noël au Memorial Hospital de Cascade. D'abord, je détestais les hôpitaux. Cela remontait à ma petite enfance, peu de temps avant que ma mère nous abandonne, mon père, mon petit frère et moi.

Je m'étais fracturé la clavicule droite en tombant dans les escaliers et mes parents m'avaient transporté de toute urgence au centre de traumatologie de ce même hôpital. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Il y avait tous ces gens qui attendaient silencieusement que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Tout avait l'air calme, trop calme. Et cette odeur… La douleur était partout.

Elle semblait même avoir imprégné les murs. Des médecins circulaient, le plus souvent plongés dans la lecture d'une fiche qu'ils tenaient d'une main, l'autre glissée à l'intérieur d'une poche de leur blouse blanche. Cette ambiance était si lourde…

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour regarder le spectacle lumineux des décorations de Noël. Les jeunes internes qui s'étaient alors occupés de moi avaient pourtant été très gentils. Je ne pouvais rien leur reprocher, même pas d'avoir eu l'air d'un pingouin pendant six semaines à cause de ce plâtre encombrant qui recouvrait entièrement le haut de mon corps ainsi que mes deux épaules. En fait, je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux. Il n'y avait aucune raison mathématique à cela. Cet accident était simplement l'un des rares souvenirs que j'avais du visage de ma mère…

Ce n'était pas précisément le réveillon de Noël que j'avais prévu de passer avec Blair. Le destin vous jouait parfois de ces tours… Je posai mon front contre la vitre. Cette sensation froide me fit du bien. Mon père rentrait toujours tard du bureau, y compris les jours de fêtes.

Cela rendait ma mère folle. Dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte, elle tombait dans une colère noire… Mon petit frère et moi-même les regardions sans trop comprendre comment nos parents que nous aimions tant pouvaient s'entredéchirer à ce point. Quand je sentais que les larmes montaient aux yeux de Steven, je lui disais de me suivre et nous jouions alors au policier et au voleur, nos cris masquant ceux des adultes. Parfois, j'essayais de les rapprocher.

Cela ne marchait pas toujours. J'étais un peu maladroit… Le lendemain, lorsque la nuit avait réussi à les calmer et que Steven et moi ouvrions avec excitation nos paquets, je sentais que Noël n'était qu'une mascarade. Mes parents se forçaient à sourire, alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. J'aurais bien échangé à l'époque un de mes plus beaux cadeaux contre une véritable réconciliation. Depuis ce temps, je détestais Noël.

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre et fermai mes yeux. Ces dernières heures avaient été épouvantables pour moi. J'avais fait la chose la plus détestable que l'on puisse faire à un ami en lui tirant dessus. Ma balle ne n'aurait dû que l'effleurer et le renverser. Malheureusement, elle s'était logée entre deux os, provoquant une importante hémorragie. Même en lui ayant offert quelques gouttes de mon sang, jamais le corps de Blair ne pourrait oublier ce que je lui avais fait endurer…

J'entendis Blair bouger et me retournai. Il était trois heures du matin, et j'attendais qu'il ouvre l'œil. Ce serait là mon premier vrai cadeau de Noël : voir que mon ami allait bien.

L'opération pour extraire la balle avait duré une heure, peut-être deux, pendant lesquelles j'avais tant bien que mal essayé de dormir en m'allongeant sur le canapé de la salle d'attente.

Exténué, je m'assis sur une petite chaise à côté du lit. Blair, toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, n'était pas près d'émerger.

Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était à mon tour de m'occuper de lui. Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit dans l'hôpital. Ce silence m'accablait. Je pris la main de Blair dans la mienne et me mis à parler dans le vide.

-Je suis désolé, Blair, vraiment. Tu ne mérites pas un gars comme moi. Je te ferais toute ma vie du mal… C'est difficile d'apprendre à aimer quelqu'un… J'ai déjà tellement de peine à m'aimer moi.

Je serrai davantage la main de Blair dans la mienne. Mes paupières étaient lourdes… J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler mes membres. Comme si j'étais saoul de fatigue.

-Je vais quitter ta vie. Tu apprendras à aimer une femme… C'est dans la logique des choses. Nous ne sommes là que pour perpétrer l'espèce… Je n'ai pas le droit de te garder pour moi. Tu dois être père parce que les enfants sont heureux avec toi… C'est important un papa. Moi, je n'en pas eu. Ni de maman. Ni d'ami. Rien. Ma vie est un désert. Toi, tu es la vie, l'eau d'une rivière, la sève d'une plante. Or, exposé à la chaleur et à la sécheresse de mon désert, tu ne pourrais pas survivre… Tu vois, c'est moi qui t'ai blessé. Tout est ma faute.

-Non… murmura Blair.

Il venait enfin de se réveiller, ses yeux embués de sommeil à moins que cela ne fût de l'émotion. Depuis combien de temps m'entendait-il m'apitoyer sur moi-même ? Je voulus me lever, mais il retint ma main, m'obligeant à rester à ses côtés.

-Jim, tu ne peux pas supporter toute la douleur du monde sur tes épaules. Apprends à te décharger…Souffla-t-il.

-Blair, je préfère que ce soit moi que d'autres…J'ai appris à m'en sortir tout seul et je crois avoir réussi.

-Tu mens, Jim.

Cette fois, je me levai, plongeai mes mains dans mes poches et retournai devant la fenêtre. Blair avait raison, je mentais.

-Jim, cela fait si longtemps que j'essaie de te le dire… Tu me fais peur, je n'arrive pas encore à prévoir exactement tes réactions…

Je me retournai et le regardai avec curiosité. Blair avait peur de moi ? Comment pouvait-il craindre un être aussi fragile et sensible ? Était-il réellement tombé dans le piège de l'apparence ? Lui ? Je me rapprochais de lui et posai mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut, tu dois te reposer. Ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal à l'épaule ?

Blair fit une légère grimace. Les effets de l'anesthésiant se feraient longtemps sentir. Par contre, dès qu'il cesserait d'agir, la douleur risquait d'être vive.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir tirer dessus. Brooks t'avait hypnotisé… Tu voulais tuer Simon. C'était le seul moyen… Wyatt avait prévu de t'abattre pour éviter tout dérapage. Je ne voulais pas te perdre…

Je me rassis et lui racontai toute ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où il nous avait quittés.

Blair avait les yeux fermés. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui écoutait une histoire pour s'endormir. J'achevai mon récit, attendant sa réaction. Il rouvrit les yeux et m'expliqua alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son entrevue avec Brooks, ni de ce coup de feu. J'étais un peu déçu parce que j'aurais aimé en apprendre davantage sur les méthodes de ce maudit docteur Brooks. Blair soupira.

-Jim, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

-Je t'ai tiré dessus.

-Tu savais ce que tu faisais.

Je me levai une nouvelle fois. Blair m'exaspérait. Je ne méritais pas sa confiance.

-Jim, de quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'ai toujours tout perdu, par ma faute ! Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! Je dois quitter ta vie !

-Pourquoi ?

Tout était flou autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus très clair. Blair me confrontait à mes pires démons. Ils avaient toujours été les plus forts… J'avais renoncé à combattre.

-Jim, se taire, fuir ses problèmes, c'est reculer vers l'enfer !

-Tais-toi ! Que connais-tu exactement de ma vie pour me juger !

-Je ne te juge pas. Tu dois exprimer ce que tu ressens. Même si cela fait mal. L'incapacité aux sentiments, c'est une stratégie de défense. La peur, le chagrin, la rage te sont insupportables. Tu t'es bouclé de l'intérieur.

-C'est une forme d'instinct de survie, le coupai-je.

Blair avait raison. Je me sentais mis à nu, agressé dans mon intimité la plus profonde. Mais, je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

-Non, Jim. C'est un reniement. Mais renier son passé, c'est se condamner à le répéter. Tu en es la preuve vivante. Ta vie est une succession de pertes depuis cette perte initiale, celle de ta mère. Ton divorce d'avec Carolyn, la mort de Dany. Des pertes, toujours des pertes !

Je fermai les yeux et penchai ma tête en arrière. Rien ne pourrait combler ce vide effrayant, ce trou noir.

-Tu as peur que je t'abandonne ? C'est ça ? Alors, tu prépares le terrain ? Tu finis par réaliser tes propres prophéties, Jim ! Tu deviens ce que tu combats. Il faut toujours choisir ses ennemis avec soin, parce qu'on finit par leur ressembler !

Voilà que Blair me servait cette citation de Nietzsche ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! C'en était trop !

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Oui, j'ai peur que tu regrettes un jour de m'avoir aimé ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Dans dix ans, m'aimeras-tu encore ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Comment peux-tu concevoir des idées pareilles ?

-Je ne suis pas un être impulsif. Dany disait que je réfléchissais trop.

-Jim, je me sens bien avec toi. Tu es mon opposé, mon complément. Je me sens rassuré quand tu es là. Tu as donné un nouveau souffle à ma vie…J'ai beaucoup grandi grâce à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. Je suis fier d'être devenu ton ami. Cela me semble de plus en plus difficile de te partager avec d'autres…Je t'aime, tout simplement…

-Jamais tu ne pourras aimer comme je le fais… Je t'étoufferai, parce que tout n'est pas assez…

-Je t'aime comme tu es, Jim.

-Aime une femme ! C'est plus simple.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il fermement avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

Je m'approchai une dernière fois de lui, prenant entre mes deux mains son joli visage. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, transparents et brillants comme un morceau de verre abandonné au fond d'un ruisseau.

-Blair, tu es mon plus beau cadeau de Noël…

Mon estomac se mit soudain à gargouiller. Blair éclata de rire. Un peu gêné, je rougis puis lui sourit affectueusement. En quarante-huit heures, je n'avais avalé que quelques crêpes…

-Moi aussi, j'ai faim, fit Blair en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer une nuit de Noël plus magique et rassurante. Même dans un hôpital… Merci, la vie. Merci, Dany. Merci, Carolyn. Merci, maman. Merci, Wyatt, Simon, Léonie, Helmut et tous les autres… Et, adieux, démons ! Bonjour, mon ange !


End file.
